Even When I Can Love You
by authornemilove
Summary: Solamente a veces, hay que arriesgarse y pintarse de Neon.
1. Color del Bullying

¿Qué harías si te llegas a enamorar?

_Luchar para que ese amor sea plenamente mío._

¿Qué planeas si encuentras a tu alma gemela?

_Nunca dejarlo ir._

Esto es lo que _Karma Lynaw_ haría si encontrara a su otro _yo_ perdido, solo que hay una consecuencia. _"Nada en la vida es algo bueno si no te viene con un problema"_

A veces crees que el mundo es como te lo han planteado, a veces solo te queda creer, a veces no es bueno creer demasiado...

Nicholas Ranson, es un chico decente, con millones en sus bolsillos, tiene todo a su disposición, menos: a su madre y amor.

Ninguno de los dos se han visto, prefieren hacerlo así... Seguir con manchas grises en su piel, tatuándolos con agonías y saben que juntos pueden colorearse como un Neón.

Solo les falta un empujón para encontrarse entre tantos conflictos...


	2. Connecticut

Toda la típica situación del mudarse, mi madre lo cree divertido, yo no… Gracias a sus constantes trabajos y viajes inesperados he perdido todo: amigos, mascotas, novios, en resumen, todo –Mentira-. He aprendido muchos idiomas pero ninguno lo hablo porque me guste.

Tengo en cantidad de vestimenta pero lo único que prefiero usar es un overall con una manga abajo y una camiseta por debajo de este. Mi madre los odia pero a mí me hacen sentir cómoda, tengo muchos overalls a mi medida con las palabras "Eres mi Dios" la cual es una creencia no dicha y el resto puede tener una mente abierta del tema, más los del sexo opuesto; ahora mismo estoy usando uno de jeans.

Respiro entre cortada, no hay mucho que pueda hacer aquí en esta ciudad 'Nada conocida City' ¿Se dieron cuenta? Subtitulé a Connecticut así. Veo como todos se saludan, es más que obvio que todos se conocen aquí y solo quiero que no me conozcan.

Mi cabello está hecho una cola de caballo y aun así, hay cabellos cayendo a mi frente. Hace unos días, cuando mi madre me dijo que nos mudaríamos, me lo pinte de un azul eléctrico por mi coronilla hasta mis puntas. Deseaba darle la contra a mi madre y resultó que a ella le fascinó el color, y también agregó que era una mala madre por aceptar estas cosas.

Allí fue que dejé todo el asunto.

Ya no estaba en el centro, estaba más allá de él. Una carretera sin fondo, muchos rebaños a los costados, muchos de estos mirándome por estar pateando roca tras roca. Suspiro y sigo caminando.

"¡Oye, tía!" me gritan, volteo a ver quién lo ha hecho, para ver quien se ha atrevido a llamarme así.

Un chico con su bicicleta, sus ojos son muy grises que me atrapan al instante de verlo, él también lo hace. Se detiene al instante que está a mi lado. Su cabello está desordenado en un azabache tan exquisito que me arremolina sentimientos incomprensibles.

Solo lo miro, no le ofrezco nada que pueda darle el pensamiento de que me ha atrapado; es atractivo y creo que está consciente de ello, por ello toda chica nunca debe sacar su último as de la manga si quiere conquistar a alguien, como él.

"Estas distrayendo al ganado, será mejor que te vayas de aquí" Dijo con reproche. Me irrito.

"¿Ganado? Pensé que era rebaño" digo sin que mi cerebro haya mandado un mensaje a mi boca. Sus hombros se agitan en son de burla y eso me hace sentir baja, "¿vez a alguna oveja aquí?" se burla nuevamente.

No muestro ningún signo de caída en golpe, me encojo de hombros y levanto mis fortalezas, sin mostrar derrota por mi tontería. "Creo que veo visiones, y una de ellas: es un chico que se cree superior por ver la diferencia entre un rebaño y un ganado" Hago un soplido insultador con mi boca, y camino de regreso, dejándolo montado en su bicicleta con su orgullo en el subsuelo.

¡Punto a las mujeres!

¡_Auch Hombres_!

"¿Qué haces por aquí, Feíta?" Esa voz. Levanto mi vista y lo veo. Mi hermano mayor, David, bueno el mayor de todos nosotros.

Al instante le doy una sonrisa amplia, lo amo y mucho, en sí, amo a todos mis hermanos mayores.

"Mami dice que es hora del almuerzo" Ruedo los ojos. Y él revuelve mi cabello. Gruño y le regalo una mirada asesina, él saca una dulce carcajada y me atrapa en un abrazo juguetón que sin pensarlo dos veces acepto con mucha ilusión.

"¿Aún no sabes el nombre de la 'chica misteriosa' de Nefi?" David se hace el pensativo, me mira con sus grandes ojos azules y con una sonrisa no tan perfecta pero muy hermosa en él, y miro su cabello, siempre lo tiene peinado hacia atrás dejando unos cuantos rulos en su nuca. Detecto que me está mintiendo.

"¿Sabes…?" Lo acuso y él rompe en risas "¡Vamos, Dime!"

"Esta bien, esta bien, esta bien" replica ante mi acusación. "Se llama Ada, es mesera aquí en Wendy's"

¿_Ah_?

"¿Qué?" dejo aflorar mi incredulidad.

Él asiente y sonríe. "La hubieses visto, ella es hermosa"

Otro ¿_Ah_?

"¿Qué?" vuelvo a decirle. "¿A caso, también te gusta?"

"No, no, no, para nada…" terció abruptamente.

"¿Por qué dices eso? Nefi ya la reclamó, no debes hablar así de la 'chica misteriosa'" hice comillas en ese apodo. "Aarón dejó ir a Marie porque ama a nuestro hermano, Naham" David suspira bruscamente.

Odiaba cuando mis hermanos se enamoraban de la misma chica. Aarón y Naham estuvieron molestos por semanas, hasta que Aarón le cedió el paso a Naham. Solo para que Naham y Marie se separen por mudarnos a UK.

¿Se dan cuenta como odio las mudanzas?

"Lo sé," dice con arrepentimiento. "No le digas nada a Nefi, ¿Esta bien?"

"De acuerdo." Le aseguro y lo veo soltar todo el aire contenido.

_Paz_

Eso debe sentir, ahora, que sabe que no diré nada de su secreto. Llevamos aquí solo dos días y ya tendré a unos hermanos enojados por una mujer.

_Ugh_

Llegamos a casa, nos limpiamos los zapatos en el tapete y entramos poniéndonos nuestras respectivas pantuflas.

_Sí_, mi madre ama todo lo asiático.

"Oye, mi pequeña becada" anuncia Olaf, mi otro hermano mayor. Tiene una mandíbula enriquecedora al igual que su otro yo, Ariel.

Sí. Son gemelos.

Ambos son demasiado unidos que dan miedo, terminan la oración del otro riendo y haciendo su tonto choque de codos. Los amo pero a veces te azoran el cerebro.

"¿Dónde están todos?" pregunto, dándome cuenta que no estamos completos en la mesa.

"Ya no tardan, ocho," dice Tyler mientras está concentrado en la serie _Grimm_.

"Toma asiento, cariño." añade mi madre.

"Y mantén la boca cerrada, feíta." agrega David sentándose al lado del pesado de mi hermano Tyler.

Tyler giró su rostro para verme con esos achinados ojos negros y con una sonrisa diabólica. "Él tiene su lado romanticón" se burla, incliné mi cabeza para la Tv, _Monroe_y_Rosalee_se estaban besando. Los que estábamos en la sala reímos.

Sabía que David quería maldecir pero mientras nuestra madre esté presente. ¡Todos éramos como Angelitos!

Si cada vez que me dicen Feíta yo los mandara a la mismísima profundidad del Niagara, mi madre ya hubiese ido y vuelto de la muerte tantas veces…

"¿¡Nos extrañaron!?" grita el tonto de Sasha dando su entrada junto a Nefi.

"Nadie" dije por lo bajo.

"Ja, Ja, que graciosa, feíta" gesticula Sasha.

"Mocoso" articulé con fingido desprecio.

"Pero no feíta" me saca la lengua jugando.

Aarón estaba ayudando a nuestra mami con la comida, Naham junto a Ariel habían entrado hechos un desastre por estar reparando el tejado.

Aquí estábamos, nosotros, a los que nos decían "Novenos"

Todos mis hermanos son adoptados y no es metafórico, es tan literal como el que vivo en esta tierra, desde David hasta los Gemelos. Mis padres los adoptaron porque los amaron al instante de verlos y por sus trabajos prestigiados podían amar a muchos chicos. David tiene veintiún años, Aarón tiene veinte al igual que Nefi con Tyler, Naham junto a los gemelos tienen diecinueve años. Cada uno de ellos tienen unas historias _fantabulosas_ pero será más adelante el saber de ellos; Yo tengo dieciocho años, se puede decir que soy la hija de sangre original de mis padres al igual que Sasha, solo que él tiene diecisiete años y cree que lo sabe todo.

_Moco_

Como ven, todos son hermanos hombres. Agradezco que ninguno se sienta diferente, ya saben… porque ellos son adoptados y Sasha conmigo no.

Todos vivíamos en Utah, hasta mi uso de memoria. Según mi madre a los dos años de Sasha, empezamos con los viajes constantes. Es difícil conseguir un trabajo que te guste.

Aún no lo sé. Pronto debo ir a una Universidad y no sé si realmente ir.

_Odio esto_.


	3. Día ocho

#8 ¿Se dan cuenta? Todo me favorece con este número, en sí ya es mi número favorito, algo así. Estoy encima de uno de los transportes de Hartford, un mini tren eléctrico, que me llevará a mi nueva preparatoria. El transporte se vuelve mi preferido, puedo bajarme cuando quiera, de todos modos no va muy rápido. Estoy con auriculares, _All This Time_ de OneRepublic comienza y me dejo llevar, ¿Por qué será que cuando escuchamos música y viajamos creemos que es nuestro video musical? Bah, mi estudio psicológico es muy minucioso.

Al querer estudiar esto, me doy cuenta y enfoco mi mirada en un callejón, no tan cerca de donde estoy pero me es visible… están golpeando a alguien. Lo veo, el chico que está siendo golpeado está en el suelo, solo dejándose golpear y no lo entiendo. Paso mi lengua por mis labios, tomo una respiración y salto directo al pavimento, mis pies al tocar el suelo, el pie derecho se me torció un poco, no duele mucho pero si deja dolor. Aun así continuo, voy corriendo y me ubico de lado del callejón, así los abusadores no me verán. Pongo _pause_ la música y me quito los auriculares; agradezco haber traído conmigo mi mini parlante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos conecto mi USB, busco con urgencia el sonido de la sirena policial.

_¡Bingo!_

Le doy por continuar y le subo el volumen, dejándolo escondido en un pequeño cartón que hay por allí. Instantáneamente me volteo y corro unos pasos lejos de ese lugar, así los abusadores no sabrán que los estuve viendo.

_¡Yeah!_

Los bastardos efectivamente huyen, creen que es la policía.

_Si solo supieran, si supieran_.

Empiezo a reír mentalmente, pasan por mi lado alocados por huir, finjo estar curiosa del porque corren al igual que muchos de los que les quedan mirando por la calle, ellos siguen pisoteándose los talones entre sí. Cuando ya no los veo más, voy rápido al callejón y lo veo.

Él sigue en el suelo con las palmas sosteniéndose, me acerco a él. Su cabello está hecho un lío por sus rulos que brotan hasta su frente, él sigue sin mirarme.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto, mientras trato de ponerme a su altura para ver su estado.

Solamente me ignora y se levanta, me mira y mis ojos se agrandan al ver el color de sus ojos, son iguales a los míos, _chocolates_. Bajo mi mirada y lo examino, está muerto en vida. Su estado no está bueno, está sangrando por la nariz y su labio está partido así como me imagino que algunos de sus huesos también.

"No sabía que la policía reclutara a niñas"

_No. Lo. Dijo_.

Me enciendo rápido y me parece que veo una pequeña línea en sus labios aflorar hacia arriba, él sabe que me ofendió y lo está disfrutando.

_Bastardo_.

"No soy parte de la policía, te ayudé. Mi parlante está sonando por allá" le indico con mi cabeza, me siento con autosuficiencia, sé que le di y lo sé porque cambió su rostro de esa arrogancia a una perdida.

Él no dice nada, solo se hace espacio para sobrepasar por mi costado, chocando mi hombro.

_Bastardo._

_¿Esto pasa cuando ayudas a alguien? Lo dudo._

Noto su cojera y el enojo se me va. "Necesitas que te lleve a un hospital"

Él sigue caminando, sin decir nada.

_Terco_.

"Necesitas ayuda" y al fin se gira, se olvida de su cojera porque llega a toda velocidad a mí, deteniéndose de golpe a unos centímetros de mi nariz. Al parecer encendí la chispa de una dinamita porque así lo veo en sus ojos y siento un poco de pavor.

¿_Yo, pavor_? Había visto las caras más horrendas de mis hermanos pero este si me caldo hasta la médula.

"No la necesito y no te hagas la interesada " dijo, sentí su aliento chocar mi rostro y noté un olor peculiar en su aliento, había estado fumando.

"No estoy interesada pero si no querías ayuda no te hubieses dejado golpear por unos abusadores" Contraataqué.

Nunca daría un pie atrás. Con este tipo, nunca.

Me da una sonrisa media, "¿Crees que no podía defenderme?" vuelve a burlarse de mí, noto su mirada abajo y la sigo. Mi piel se vuelve de gallina.

"¡Por los mocos escondidos!"

Este suelta una risilla grotesca, "¿Sabes lo que es?"

Yo asiento con detenimiento.

"No es una simple arma, es una _Seven Five,_ Mi. Favorita." dice dando énfasis en las últimas palabras, mirando su arma que está escondida en su tobillo, continua, "Si me vuelves a _ayudar_ por fin la utilizaré en una persona viva" da pasos lejos de mí, cubriendo su tobillo con la manga su pantalón y sale por completo del callejón.

¿_Qué ocurrió_?

Nunca nadie me habían amenazado con una _Seven Five_ o mejor dicho con un arma, ¡Nunca!

¿_Qué rayos centellares les pasaba a las personas de esta ciudad_?

Todos son agresivos, primero ese tonto de la bicicleta y luego esto, ¿Les dan dosis de violencia? Eso me pasa por querer ayudar. ¡Ay, Señor!

No importa, imaginariamente recojo mi dignidad y voy por mi parlante para apagarlo.

_Estoy bien loca por querer ayudar a alguien_. No importa, es lo que tengo que decir continuamente.

Estoy un poco lejos de la preparatoria, pero aun así, camino. Sigo las vías del tren para así poder llegar. Lo vuelvo a ver. Sí, al chico, que ahora está por subirse a un carro. Él también nota que lo observo y con mayor razón sube rápidamente.

_Que extraño__. ¿Soy Chucky o qué?_

Hago sonar mis dientes delanteros, lo hacía cuando estaba pensando. Y quería saber porque este chico se dejó golpear si tenía un arma que podía usar contra ellos.

¡_Hombres ¿Quién los entiende_?!

Me puse los auriculares y seguí escuchando el resto de la canción. Mi madre me había dicho que utilizara otra cosa como vestimenta y no le hice caso, como es primer día podemos ir con ropa sport, el verdadero uniforme se utilizaría dentro de una semana. Y odiaba eso.

¿Porque? ¡El uniforme era muy feo!

Pero eso no cambia mi pensar con aquel chico. Oraré para que ese chico medio bastardo esté estudiando conmigo, mínimo en una clase para así poder verlo.

Sí, ni yo misma sé porque quiero verlo después de la amenaza que me dio.

Creo que será mejor que no lo encuentre, será mejor que no lo tenga en ninguna clase, odiaría que me volviera a amenazar o advertir o como rayos lo quiera tomar.

"¡Oye, tía!"

Mis ojos se abren en círculos enormes. ¡Esa voz! trago saliva y volteo, lo veo allí. El chico de la bicicleta.

_El engreído barato_.

Definitivamente, este día, número ocho, aquí en esta ciudad, se estaba volviendo cada vez mejor.

_Puag_


	4. Mrda

En el momento en que giro para tener una mejor visión de él, siento el dolor cruzar por la parte trasera de mis rodillas.

_Un golpe_.

Caigo de golpe en el pavimento, mis rodillas aterrizan en el áspero suelo y mis manos torpemente también lo hacen.

_Centellares frijoles_

Siento el siguiente dolor: un tirón de mi cabello, haciéndome poner mi mentón en lo alto. Mis dientes rechinan, aguantando los insoportables dolores.

"Que Mi… chigan…" digo con los ojos cerrados, absorbiendo el dolor diferente a todos los que he tenido cuando he sido una niña.

"Así que…" escucho su voz, pero me niego en abrir mis ojos "Dime, ¿En qué pensabas cuando asustaste a mis chicos?"

Abro los ojos y veo a un chico occidental mirándome desde arriba, sostiene mi cabello con su mano abajo. Este me mira y endereza mi cabeza, ahora miro al torpe de la bicicleta. Él se rasca su frente pensativamente, está mirando el suelo, no le respondo, no quiero y no tengo fuerza suficiente para responder a un callejero. Solo le escupo y mi saliva le llega a caer en sus zapatillas _DCshoecoUSA,_ ¡que buena puntería!, me apremio con sarcasmo; como me hubiese gustado que le cayera en la cara.

Él mira sus zapatillas por un momento tan inquisitivamente que creo que iba a llorar y al contrario, siento un golpe en mi rostro, haciendo que quiera agachar mi cabeza pero el chico occidental aún la mantiene firme, estoy sangrando, siento el líquido correr de mi nariz, rozando mis labios, seguido por mi mentón y bajando por mi cuello.

_Solo he ayudado a alguien, Mi Señor. ¿No debí haberlo ayudado? Ayúdame, por favor. _Es lo que digo mentalmente, se me aguachentan los ojos. Aún me mantengo digna de seguir fuerte.

"Estúpida, ¿¡Te crees inteligente!?" dice mi nuevo brabucón.

"Oh, vamos _Fearow_" escucho que alguien dice con el son de burla en la voz. Veo que mi brabucón voltea, ese debe ser su nombre del bastardo "Tienes a muchas tontas a tu lado ¿Para qué querer a una tonta más?" regresa la ironía, "Si hubiese sido bastante inteligente, lo cual no es, hubiese llamado de frente a la poli" dice, tiene sus manos en los bolsillos de su negro _Skinny Jeans_.

Relamo un poco mis labios, sintiendo el líquido sin sabor en mi lengua. El chico occidental me suelta y veo huir a todos los callejeros junto a Fearow. Siento un tirón en mi torso, veo entre todo mi cabello y es el chico que lo ayudé.

Ahora está ayudándome.

Escucho sirenas. Ah, por eso huyeron. Él realmente llamó a la policía. "¿Puedes caminar?" pregunta y agito la cabeza en un sí, menos mal que logro caminar pero no del todo bien, mis rodillas están hechas pedazos. "Sube" ordena y no sé como pero a nuestro costado está ese carro en que lo vi irse hace un momento atrás.

Sus brazos me sueltan y así es una manera más difícil de entrar al auto, mis rodillas no dan para nada, caigo en los asientos que torpemente me adentro más para que él también ingrese.

Enseguida que cierra la puerta del carro, el hombre que está como piloto arranca a toda velocidad, llevándonos por los callejones hasta que logra salir a una interestatal. No decimos nada, solo me limito a aguantar el dolor que amenaza mis rodillas, palmas de mis manos y sobre todo mi rostro. Levanto un poco mi mano haciendo una pequeña v con mis dedos, toco mi nariz. Y efectivamente, estoy sangrando.

Odio esto

Agradezco que Sasha esté enfermo, para que así no haya podido venir conmigo a la preparatoria, él es un año menor que yo; porque de lo contrario no sé cómo le hubiese ido. Peor o mejor, no lo sabría. Más bien ¿cómo me hubiese ido, si hubiera estado con él? no me hubiera hecho la héroe con el Imbécil-Tengo-Una-Arma-Y-No-La-Utilizo. Sasha no hubiese permitido que me meta en una pelea callejera.

¿_Por qué tengo que ser tan buena_?

"Myres, ¿El _ogro_ donde se encuentra?" le dice el Chico-Porta-Armas al ¿chofer?

"Aún está en una reunión, llegará en dos horas, Señor" respondió el que conducía.

Y esa fue toda la conversación que tuvieron y la que yo presencié. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, el overall que me había puesto hoy, me ayuda un poco, no se apegaba a mi piel magullada.

_Gracias a los cielos_.

Si no, ahora mismo estaría peor que chiquita llorando.

El carro se detiene y me desestabilizo en el asiento que me encuentro. El conductor baja primero y abre la puerta de pasajeros, donde estamos. Él baja primero y coge de mi codo, me ayuda a bajar. Tuve un poco de tiempo y vi una enorme casa, más bien una mansión. Y realmente me importaba una canica puesto que el dolor estaba carcomiéndome. Agradecí mentalmente al hombre en mí delante por no haber escaleras, si no, hubiese muerto. Entramos y me llevó a una habitación, junto con Myres.

Entramos a la habitación y esta resultó ser una habitación demasiado grande, al instante me di cuenta que era su recámara. Pintado de un color cerúleo con blanco; me ayudó a sentarme en una reposadera.

Tragué duro, el dolor empezaba con una picazón y quemadura. Sentía que mis rodillas iban a hacerse leña.

"Myres, llama a dos de las mucamas" dijo, teniendo toda la atención del hombre, le calculo que está entre sus cuarenta y tantos. "Y que traigan un botiquín junto con un lavatorio"

El hombre de lentes oscuros y de traje, asintió y salió de la habitación.

Ahora tenía toda la atención del Porta-Armas. "Debes quitarte tu ropa" dijo dirigiendo su mirada a mis rodillas.

Si hubiese mirado a otra parte de mi cuerpo, hubiese gruñido una blasfemia. Pero se veía preocupado por mi estado y se lo agradecía mentalmente.

Solo me quedó asentir. Volví a mirar a un costado y pase duro al ver las vitrinas llenas de armas, muchas, muchas, muchas armas. Parpadeé varias veces para darme cuenta que no eran falsas. Cada una tenía su nombre, cada tenía sus municiones a su lado.

¿Qué era este chico?

"Son hermosas" dijo con sublevación. Voltea un poco su rostro, él está de pie allí y me ha pillado observando su colección.

"Amigo, eso es eufemismo"

Él solo rueda los ojos. "¿Te gusta alguna?" al segundo negué.

Él se aleja de mi lado, sacando el arma de su tobillo, la besa susurrándole algo a esa cosa y la pune en una de las muchas vitrinas de armas.

Llegó la mucama, una pequeña mujer con un gran gorro de servicio, le cubría la mayor parte del rostro. Se arrodilló ante mí y vino otra con un lavador, ambas solo agachaban sus cabezas.

"Ya te lo dije, desvístete," dijo, cuando expelió un largo aliento, poniendo sus brazos a su espalda haciendo un agarre de manos mientras admiraba su colección "Necesitan hacer su trabajo" lo volvió a decir más bajo.

Okay, él no mirará y la última mucama que entró había cerrado las puertas de la gigantesca habitación. Okay, aquí voy. Me levanté con todo el dolor del mundo, desabroché las dos tiras del overol y cayeron en el alfombrado pavimento. Agradecía al espíritu por haberle hecho caso y haberme puesto una talla L de mi camiseta azulina, porque suelo utilizar camisetas cortas con overoles.

¡Gracias!

Ambas hicieron su trabajo, me ayudaron a limpiar la sangre pero el palpitante dolor, no. Ambas hacen inclinaciones y se retiran. Dejándome a solas con el Chico-Demente-Armas. Me puse de pie y recogí mi overol, subiéndolo hasta poder cubrirme totalmente el cuerpo. Menos mal que mi camiseta ancha y la sangre que pasó por mi cuello no había chocado con ella. Si no que siguió como un riachuelo hasta mi abdomen y ¡no hubo mancha alguna! ¡fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiu!

"Soy Nicholas Ranson" dice, aun admirando su invaluable colección.

Me acerco a él con un dolor tremendo en mis rodillas, palmas de mis manos y en especial mi rostro. "Karma Lynaw" podría jurar que le impresionó mi nombre, pero lo disimuló tan bien, que dudé.

"Peculiar nombre" es lo único que dice.

"Así que," imito su posición y balanceándome un poco "¿Aquí vives?"

"Ajá" es lo único que dice.

_Aish_

"A otras personas les gusta coleccionar cosas normales y ¿Cuál es la diferencia en ti?"

"No soy normal" creo que pise fondo, abro la boca para disculparme pero él continua "¿Has visto _Inside Man_?" me pregunta.

"Si" respondo.

"Amo esa película, todo se ejecuta perfectamente y todo lo malo paga un precio" dice, sigue mirando a su colección pero noto que a través de la vitrina puede espiar mis reacciones. Paso saliva y humedezco un poco mis labios.

"No creo que los bribones de hoy, hayan podido pagar su precio" arremetí. Él voltea unos centímetros y me mira a los ojos, "¿Quién lo dice?" ataca

"¡Yo!" grito, él de verdad no ve y no escucha. "¡Te golpearon y a mí también, ¿A caso estuvo tu clon en ese lugar?!" aparte de gritarle, sarcásticamente le dije moviendo las manos. _Demente_.

"Tenía una arma" dijo, intensificando su mirada con la mía.

"¿La usaste?" pregunté acercándome más a él, este desafío de miradas la ganaría yo, he sido criada con siete hombres y él no me derrotará en una, "¡No…, por supuesto, preferiste amenazarme con esa _Seven Five_ y a los verdaderos chicos malos, No!" juro que exploté, con tanta indignación jugando con la ironía a full.

Él se acerca un poco más, nuestras narices chocan y aún sigo aquí, mirándolo con ganas extremas de asesinarlo "Ellos no son los verdaderos _chicos malos_" utiliza el mismo vocabulario para describirlos, su aliento choca contra mi boca pero él está calmado y continúa aunque la sorna en su voz lo delata, está aguantándose la ira "Te amenacé a ti, porque _Lo bueno_ nunca debe estar cerca de la verdadera m*erda, _yo_" se señala

Y él da un paso atrás, dejándome en la deriva, sin pensamientos. "¿Por qué?"

Él se encoge de hombros, dándome la espalda "Porque eres una tonta" y sale de la habitación, dejándome con dudas y miles de preguntas.

Y todo la charla se fue a un fango de _Mi… chigan._


	5. Sentimientos raros

Myres entra a la habitación. Estoy en un estado de hipnosis al seguir mirando las armas del tal Ranson. Hay una en especial que el estuche está desnudo, un AK-47, dicen las letras doradas de abajo.

Mi lengua juega con mi diente molar izquierdo. Él se acerca más. "¿Está lista para regresar a su casa?"

Prolongo mi exhalación. Niego. "¿necesita más tiempo?" pregunta, ahora sin sus lentes, niego

"¿Usted es el chofer del chico?" no recuerdo el nombre

Noto un poco de sorpresa por otro tema y finalmente asiente, "Así es".

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Desde que él nació, señorita Lynaw".

"Ohhh" hago mostrar mi sorpresa. Y él sonríe por mi fabuloso y exagerado asombro. Y es allí, donde sé que me agrada el tipo. "¿Por qué Myres?"

Enarca una ceja, "No le entiendo".

"¿es su apellido, nombre o apodo?" pregunto.

"Apellido".

"¿y su nombre?"

"Por cuestión de respeto, no puedo dárselo, señorita Lynaw"

Seguro es un misionero encubierto.

Solo asiento y chasqueo con mi lengua y dientes, "Vamos, dime Karma o por mi apodo, la ñoña del número ocho, así me llaman mis monos hermanos"

Myres solo reprime una carcajada, "Me quedo con la ñoña del número ocho" Mi respiración se detiene al instante, Ranson estaba detrás de Myres, me queda mirando muy fijamente, es muy atractivo pero es un mostrenco con bastantes problemas y bastante inculto.

_Mantenerse alejado de él_. Anoto como número principal en mi lista.

"Se lo dije a Myres, no a ti"

Él se posicionó al costado de Myres, ignorando lo que acababa de decir. "Llévala a su casa y no olvides pasar por lo ingredientes" Myres asintió y salió, quizás en busca de su auto para llevarme. "No se nota mucho tus heridas, debes mantenerte alejada de ellos" me advierte.

"y de ti" digo casi en un susurro, pasando por su costado para seguir por detrás a Myres.

"También eso" me puntuó, tragué saliva fuerte. Odiaba esto. Ningún hombre me ponía así y él probablemente era el único que lo haría.

Mi madre no es una perversa mujer, a veces desearía que lo fuera para que me de malos consejos, pero no podía dejarlo así. Él como yo y como todo el mundo tenía sentimientos, y el sentimiento más bastardo es la culpa. Sentía culpa por tratar de pasarme de lista.

Retrocedí un poco para estar a su altura. "Me cae muy bien Myres pero preferiría que me acompañaras tú" Por un acto de segundo, vi sus ojos agrandarse. Quizá nadie antes le había dicho que preferiría su compañía. Quizás.

"De acuerdo"

Mi sonrisa creció. Y otra vez sus ojos se agrandaron. Debo suponer que no está acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto. Le tomé del brazo, jalándolo para que me guíe para ir donde sea que haya ido Myres, su casa era enorme y apostaría lo que sea, que un día aquí y aun así seguiría perdida. Y allí estaba otra vez. Sus ojos agrandarse. Reprimí una sonrisa.

"Tenemos que ir rápido antes que Myres nos abandone" le dije con entusiasmo y él se dejó jalar por mí y mi entusiasmo.

Se hacia el difícil pero podía verlo en un debate con él mismo, acerca de mi personalidad. Soy la persona más alegre de todas y él tendría que lidiar con ello.

"¡Myres, no nos dejes!" grité, ya estábamos afuera de su casa que en realidad es una mansión.

"él no lo hará, Karma" pronunció Ranson.

"Temía que yo te hubiese dejado sin aliento"

"Ja" hace una burla falsa. Mordí mi labio, estaba viendo su otro lado. Es un patán pero es lindo, me gusta su forma de bromear y hablar entre dientes. Solo que es triste, nadie le ha dado una clase de amor, demos por hecho que le han dado muchas clases de respeto pero nada significativos como muestras de afecto. Como labor y nada de acción. Ruedo los ojos y le golpeo el hombro. Myres baja de una camioneta blanca, no sé mucho de autos por ello no soy muy gráfica. "La llevaré yo, Myres" volteo a verlo, perpleja. Mostré todos mis dientes.

Solo necesita aprender a… amar…

Le doy unas palmaditas a Myres en su hombro derecho. "Gracias, Myres. Espero verte en algún momento" fue lo último en decirle, subí a la camioneta en co-piloto.

Ranson subió como piloto, le sonreí, ambos nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad.

Raspé un poco mi garganta "¿te duele?"

"¿disculpa?" Con mi dedo índice toqué por acto de un segundo mi nariz, "la golpiza que te dieron, ¿te duele?" repito

Arrancó y entró a la carretera. "supongo que duele" me ojeó por el espejo delantero, "¿te duele?"

Utilizó la misma palabrería con que le pregunté, estaba con ganas de seguir ganando puntos pero aún seguía siendo grosero de una u otra forma "supongo, nunca antes he sido golpeada por un bate o abofeteada" vi sus manos tensarse en el timón. "Así que… ¿quién es el ogro?"

"mi padre" sonó a una total indiferencia.

"Okay… Yo muchas veces he estado enfadada con mi padre pero nunca de los nunca se me ocurriría decirle eso" Se ríe amargamente. Y no contesta. Es preferible cambiar de tema "¿Banda favorita?"

"_Simple plan_" respondió al instante. No soy muy buena en cambio de temas pero él era muy ágil en ello, dispuesto a cambiar de temas cada dos segundos y debería seguir ello, creo.

"Canción favorita de _Simple Plan_" no pregunté, solo le reafirmé

"_Perfect_" dijo y en toda la camioneta empezó a sonar la canción. Lo miré estoica. ¿En realidad ha sido así de fea su vida? ¿Por ello él no amaba, solo respetaba?

_Sorry, I can't be Perfect…_

Sonaba y tembló mi labio. Quizá sea un maldito chico rico que ve la vida complicada porque su papi no le da un auto de último modelo o lo que sea… ¿y quizá si no es así?

_You don't understand_…

Tragué duro. La canción se detuvo, se acabó y suspiré. "_Through the trees_" dije y la canción empezó a sonar, amé la canción de la película sobre Jennifer.

No me importaba, él era bueno cambiando de tema y sé que esto le afectaba, no hablé del asunto, preferiría mil veces intercambiar canciones, "¡tengo mil quinientas tres canciones!" gritó sobre el alto volumen del estéreo de la camioneta para oírle.

Hice una expresión de _Guau_… con mi boca y él soltó una carcajada. Ranson empezó a cantar junto a mí. Mientras cantábamos, me hizo una señal para que viera que lo que me decía no era mentira. Efectivamente tenía esa cantidad de canciones en su reproductor que estaba conectado en su camioneta.

_Secaré tus lágrimas con mis hojas… _

Terminó la canción y él lo soltó, ladeando su cabeza en son de burla. "_Introducing me_" –Nick Jonas- dijo alto, y la canción empezó a sonar.

Cuando él empezó a cantarla, me moría de risa. Él se la sabía, era una canción dulce y rápida. Y no sabía que él pudiera tener una canción así. Sabía la canción y empecé a cantarla con él a todo pulmón. Realmente era rápida y me aceleraba el pulso.

"_Wish you were here_" –Delta Goodrem- grité, segundos después que se terminó la canción que él pidió. Y la canción sonó. ¡Dios! Él tenía muchas canciones que me gustaban… Por el microsegundo que lo noté, se quedó meditando sobre la canción, pero me ojeó y cambió su gesto. "Eres magnífico" lo distraje

"lo sé" Rodé mis ojos, "y la modestia te sobra por lo que veo" él me miró por el rabillo de su ojo. Él no dijo nada pero yo si tenía cosas que agregar

"¿eres religioso?"

"No y por supuesto que tú si lo eres"

Yo asiento.

"y tu familia también lo es" vi que abrió sus ojos y cerró de golpe su boca.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" lo miré, abrí mi boca de golpe y lo acusé con mi dedo índice "Tú… ¿no me digas que…?" no podía terminar la frase, estaba mal juzgar a alguien pero…

"Hice que Myres investigara" admite

"Eres una astilla en el culo" regaño

"y tú eres una hipócrita" ladra

"¿Qué?" lo miré, se detuvo en un semáforo y tomó toda su atención en mí. ¿Desde qué punto esto se convirtió en mí?

"Lo eres" me desafió con una mirada intensa "Profesas amar a tu Dios y sin embargo hablas lo indebido"

Hice rechinar mis dientes, esto era una guerra. "Ateo" levanto piedras en su contra

"Pero no hipócrita"

"Desagradecido" él arquea una elegante derecha ceja.

"¿Qué?" Sonreí con satisfacción, ahora él era el que no estaba llevando la conversación.

"Tienes todo en la vida y sin embargo no crees en _Dios_" le dije casi gritando.

"Yo amaba a ese _Dios_" atacó "él me quitó todo lo que amaba"

Mi respiración se cortó, lo miré, en cambio él volteo y siguió andando la camioneta. "_All fall down_" pronuncié a el aclamado OneRepublic y esa canción merodeó por toda la camioneta, hasta invadió nuestro silencio perturbador.

"¿Qué más sabes?" le pregunté cuando la canción terminó.

"En su reporte solo decía lo esencial, supongo" siguió con la ruta a mi casa.

"veo que en ese _esencial reporte_, también está mi dirección" traté de sonar normal y no agresiva. Él asintió. Resoplé, hundiéndome más en mi asiento

"y tienes ocho hermanos"

Asiento, recuerdo que él está concentrado en la carretera, "si y por lo que más quieras, no le digas que hay un _esencial reporte _porque te partirán y no habrá doctor que recupere tus partes rotas"

Vi que sonreía, "_If i die Young_" dijo y empezó a sonar esa canción.

Él creía que bromeaba, pero mis hermanos lo destrozarían en un santiamén. Sobre la música le dije "Son un amor: David, Aarón, Nefi, Tyler, Naham, Olaf, Ariel y Sasha" los enumeré con mis dedos, él me miró por unos segundos con estoicismo, supongo de que me sé todos los nombres sin titubear y volvió su vista a la carretera "como te diste cuenta, soy la única chica de ellos, si algo anda mal, no sé qué… harían por mi" en realidad, no sabía qué podrían hacer mis hermanos, sabía que ellos me aman pero a veces me sentía tan sola.

"Si yo fuera algo más tuyo, mataría por ti" lo dijo sin dudar. Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré. Él estaba concentrado en la carretera y me permití una sonrisa por esa honesta confesión de su parte.

No sé si se habrá referido por ser un familiar mío o a algo sentimental. Pero me gustó. Ese pequeño comentario mataría a muchos. Y a mí, debo admitir que fue extraño pero fue dulce de su parte y me gustó.

Me rasco la parte trasera de mi cabeza, "Quiero pintármelo de otro color ¿te parece si aún lo mantengo azul?"

Él voltea un segundo y mira mi cabello. "Ajá"

"Ajá, ¿Qué?" levanto mis manos

"No entiendo porque las mujeres se tintan el cabello, tu personalidad es fuerte"

"Lo sé. Solo que a muchas, como a mí" me apunto con un dedo índice "nos gusta experimentar cosas nuevas"

"anotado y… "detuvo su camioneta "llegamos a tu casa"

Giro para ver y, "No estoy en casa, estoy a una cuadra de mi casa"

"¿Segura que quieres que te deje en la puerta de tu casa?"

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos "Ajá"

Y él profundiza su hermosa ceja izquierda, es bueno utilizar las palabras de otros como contra en alguien. Y aquí había un Nicholas Ranson, muy aturdido. Creo que seguía aún con la pregunta de por qué mi entusiasmo con él.

No le habían dado suficiente y yo le daría lo que él no ha tenido. _Afecto familiar_.

"Oh, rayos" dijo, mirando la hora en el equipo estéreo.

"¿Qué pasa?" lo miré

"Me acordé que tengo que comprar unos ingredientes"

"Ay, no te preocupes. A unas calles abajo hay un mini-mercado, quizás puedo acompañarte y después puedes venir dejándome"

Ranson me mira y asiente "Eso suena bien"

"_You might be the one_" dije y retumbó la canción, este loco-porta-armas sí que tenía muchas canciones en su repro. Él arqueó un poco la ceja, volteó un poco a mirarme, sentí que quería decirme algo pero no lo dijo, solo arrugó la nariz y siguió mirando la carretera.

Llegamos a unos de los tantos centros comerciales de Connecticut, Ranson vio la forma de entrar en un aparcado. Apagó su estéreo y encendió la alarma de su camioneta.

"¿Por qué eres la única mujer entre todos tus hermanos?" pregunta casual. Giré mi cabeza y solo esa pregunta me sorprendió, no era casi a menuda esa pregunta por ello no tenía una respuesta rápida.

"No lo sé… mis padres quisieron todos varones y bueno… cuando mamá salió embarazada y se enteró que iba a ser mujer, creo que le afecto un poco, no lo sé realmente. Pero aun así, sé que mis hermanos me aman y mis padres igual. "Él solo me dedicó una mirada significativa. "Okay, ¿Qué ingredientes vas a comprar?"

Se rascó su nuca "Sé cómo se llaman pero no sé nada de las marcas o esa m*rda"

Ese gesto fue tan dulce, tan juvenil como para no verlo amargado a su edad. Aunque su última palabra fue un poco inadvertida "Yo te ayudaré" lo dije en doble sentido, haré que hable con propiedad.

Entramos juntos, un ayudante varón nos siguió pero tenía que suponer que le gusto, ya que me sonreía demasiado y solo se dirigía a mí.

Debo admitir que era atractivo pero no me gustaba, pero había un desasosiego en este chico y es entonces que me di cuenta. Él es uno de los benditos hijos de su madre, uno de los quienes me habían golpeado temprano. Él estaba entre los brabucones y solamente ahora me miraba con querer ligar, y no se daba cuenta que hace un par de horas atrás estaba mirándome con ojos fríos mientras me golpeaban.

Mordí mis labios, el superior primero seguido por el inferior para no sollozar en voz alta, pero aun así tuve el valor y hablé "No necesitaremos de tu asesoría, puedes dejarnos tranquilos, hermano" sonreí mentalmente, puesto que me había propuesto en hablar con una voz calculada y lejana, y así fue.

Él se quedó estoico por mi maltrato verbal. Giré un poco y pude ver a Ranson medio sonreír, creo que le agradó lo que le dije al chico de poca memoria fotográfica. Suspiré hondamente y enrollé mi brazo con el suyo. Me dolía el lado delantero y trasero de mis rodillas, me ardía el rostro y estaba muy mal, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente como para bromear con él –aunque fuera un desconocido-

_Siempre sé feliz aunque estés como desagüe por dentro_. Me había dicho una vez Nefi, mi hermano mayor.

Nunca me lo olvidaré.

Cuando entramos a la sección-condimentos, los ojos achinados de Nicholas se abrieron como pelotas, ¡Camarones sin cola!, al parecer nunca había asistido a un centro comercial o a una simple tienda.

"¿has comprado por tu cuenta, antes?" figuré

Él negó "Myres o las mucamas lo hacen por mí"

"¿te gusta cocinar?" le pregunté incrédula, recién dándome cuenta de ese hecho.

"Sip"

"¡Fantástico!" apreté más mi agarre, me dio un pequeño papel que vi que era su lista. Lo hice correr para ir a coger un carrito de compras y para luego seguir con las marcas de los ingredientes.

Él estaba realmente asustado con esto de las compras, me confesó que nunca las había hecho y que estaba aterrado con la cantidad de productos en el mercado. Reía cuando podía de él, su asombro me arrullaba, es muy genial esto.

Ser mejor en algo que alguien.

Algo más que los hombres no saben hacer y las mujeres, sí. ¡Compras!

"Ahora, un hombre entiende a una mujer" y él ríe de lo que dije. Su risa, es tan… dulce, varonil y sexy. Al igual que todo de él.

Ya sueno como esas chicas cuando describen a sus hombres en libros. Cursi.

Ahora mis ojos estaban demasiado abiertos como platos y mi mirada se fue directo a su boca, sus labios y su gutural risa. Él necesitaba a alguien quien lo ame como: su familia, no un enamoramiento que no le puedo conceder.

"¿Tienes hermano o hermana?" él negó. Okay, no necesitaba un enamoramiento, al 100% necesitaba a una familia. Y esa podría serlo mi familia y yo.

Podría prestar mi familia o darles por adopción. Muajajaja

Me mordí el labio inferior, realmente era atractivo de este punto. Quitándole la locura de su amor por las armas y su odio a Dios, no lo entiendo porque me atraía, pero no me permitiré este sentimiento por él.

Suspiro hondamente, haciendo que él arquee una hermosa ceja derecha y yo le dedique una gran sonrisa para que no se preocupara, agarro su brazo y lo jalo a la siguiente sección que está en su lista.

Aceites.

Ahogué una risa honda y larga, casi lo vi desmayarse por la larguísima fila de miles de embotellados.

Y eso que recién empezábamos con la lista. Ir de compras con mis hermanos nunca será más divertido que ir de compras con el amante de armas, Ranson.


	6. Pero me gusta y lo admito

Subimos a su camioneta, después de poner todas las compras en la parte trasera de su carro, "_She will be loved_" pongo a rodar la voz de Adam levine –maroon 5- y la melodía me retumba.

Aún estoy conmovida de que él tenga las canciones que a mí me gustan. Él arranca y nos introduce a la autopista, para ir directo a mi casa.

"¿Eres cien por ciento Hartfordian?"Le pregunto, sé que él está pensando en que decir. Niega y sé, pero no sé cómo lo sé, él me está diciendo la verdad.

"Y eres de Utah".

Ahora yo ruedo los ojos, "Creo que debes decirme lo que ese _esencial reporte_ tenía, así podré estar de acuerdo contigo, si no, estaré perdida."

Él me mira un segundo y vuelve a dirigir su mirada a la autopista "Tenía lo normal"

"¿qué es normal? Y… ¿en qué momento Myres tuvo tiempo en presentarte ese _esencial reporte_?" le interrogo.

Él gira fuerte, llevándome junto con la camioneta, rechinan los neumáticos, me agarro un poco a los costados y él sonríe, veo sus pupilas dilatarse, eso sí que me impresiona, pero siento su vibración en este giro.

Le gusta la velocidad. Algo macabro.

"yo no soy normal, feíta" abro los ojos por el apodo de mis hermanos hacia mi persona.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Días después que se mudaron, me crucé con Nefi, tu hermano." Él sigue conduciendo con una mano "es un encanto" escucho sarcasmo "Y… estudiarás en la preparatoria del ogro, así que, tengo responsabilidades en espiar los documentos de los nuevos" arqueo una ceja hacia la carretera para llegar a casa, pero no tengo tiempo de espiar, solo estoy atónita.

"Debes estar de broma, Nicholas" ya me lo he grabado, bueno… confieso, en su estéreo dice su nombre con su apellido, asi que así lo supe mejor.

Él al instante voltea, capta mi mirada, creo que seguido no le dicen su nombre jugando.

"Free Fallin" él dice, sonando la canción a todo volumen en la camioneta.

Antes que siga rodando la canción, él detiene la camioneta, estamos en mi casa. Cuando detiene su auto en mi al frente de mi casa, siento latir mi corazón a full.

Él no dice nada pero sé que quiere que baje y se lo pienso conceder, me quito el cinturón de seguridad y lo miro.

"¿Quieres entrar a mi casa?" le pregunto enrollando mis dedos mutuamente.

Él arquea una ceja pero la relaja al instante cuando sé que cree que le estoy jugando una broma, suavemente niego y él solo me mira, sin expresiones. "¿Segura?" susurra

Le sonrío y él toma ello como un: ¡Estoy muy segura, tonto!

Juntos bajamos de su camioneta, le pone su detector para robos a su preciado carro, ruedo los ojos con total agonía que no siento… y él sonríe sombríamente, negando.

"¡Por los Neón caídos!" digo en un grito ahogado, él se detiene a mirarme. "Solo tengo que pedirte tres cosas y quiero que las cumplas cuando entremos a mi casa"

Él arquea su ceja izquierda, casi a nadie he visto hacer eso y a él le queda de lujo, me giro, quedando de frente ante él, eso me intimida un poco ya que él es muy alto, pero esto debe pasar, él debe tener las indicaciones precisas.

Con mi dedo gordito le indico que es una primera cosa "Uno," digo "No digas que falté a clase" él me mira con candor, llego a pensar que no creía que iba a poner ese punto, pero continúo: "Dos" muestro mi dedo índice, "No digas que fui golpeada, no quiero que se preocupen, ¿siii?" le doy una súplica al final pero continúo, y él sigue inalterable, como si esperara esas pequeñas advertencias, y admiro como controla sus emociones, "Tres" le muestro mi dedo de en medio, poniéndoselo en su nariz y acercándolo más a sus ojos, él sonríe con hastío, "Sobre todo, por favor, no les digas que eres ateo"

Impasible. Es la palabra que encuentro en este momento. Sabe controlar sus "sorpresas". Contiene una risa y le doy un golpe en el brazo.

"¿Todo esto es porque eres Mormón?" su pregunta suena tan candor que corrijo la sonrisa que quiere salir de mí, en vez de eso, le doy una mala cara y le saco la lengua.

Él solo me mira a los ojos, "Mamá te llenará de muchas cosas y no quiero que te sientas incómodo y te vayas" lo observo y esta vez, lo veo, yo en una bola de demolición, derribando sus barreras. Sé que quiere hablar pero, le tomo de la muñeca y lo llevo al interior de la casa, no creo que encuentre las palabras para que pueda decirme lo que quería decirme. Abro la puerta y entro.

"¡Mamacita!" grito, hago que se quite los zapatos, puesto que en mi casa solo andamos con medias puestas las pantuflas, mi mamá es muy quisquillosa con eso de ensuciar su hermoso piso, así que con todos mis hermanos acordamos en quitarnos los zapatos y así no hacer enfadar a mamá osa.

"¡Ocho, cállate, me duele la cabeza!" grita Sasha, entro a la sala de estar y lo veo, está tirado en el sofá con un enorme edredón enrollado en su cuerpo, cuando lo dejé, estaba mejor que esto pero ahora lo veo peor, me acerco a él y está ardiendo en fiebre.

"¡Por el hijo de su madre que destronó a la nuestra!" arrojo, Sasha ríe con dolor, noto que Nicholas también aguanta una risota.

"¡Karma Margarita Elvira Lynaw!" grita ahogadamente con asombro mi madre. Me detengo, sé que ella odia mis expresiones y también sabe que no me gusta cuando dice completo mi nombre, porque significa que estoy en problemas y no me gusta estarlo.

Me detengo en seco y giro un poquito para verla, mi madre no tiene la belleza garantizada pero tiene los mejores méritos de madre y amiga "¿Siii?" hago sonar inocencia.

"Ese hijo de su madre, es tu padre" Sasha vuelve a reír con dolor, mi sonrisa se amplia y ella deja escapar su respiro, largo y lo prolonga cuando nota a mi costado a Nicholas.

"¡Feíta, llegaste a tiempo!" dice Olaf, quien está con unas Inca Kola's poniéndolas en la mesita de reposo.

"¡Los _Giants_ destruirán a lo grande a los _Dogs_!" manifiesta Ariel, bajando rápido de las escaleras, parece una bala.

"¡_Seis, Siete_, cállense! Enfermo por aquí" grita Sasha desde el mueble en el que está tirado como un moribundo.

Entonces van apareciendo, David, Aarón, Nefi, Tyler y Naham. Ninguno de ellos se da cuenta de Ranson hasta que mamá habla.

"¿Quién es tu amigo, Karma?"

Y todas las miradas de mis ocho hermanos, van dirigidas hacia él. Hasta Sasha se levanta un poco para que así pueda notarlo mejor.

Al instante sé que Ranson está incómodo, tiene muchas miradas en él. Aclaro mi garganta, "Se llama Nicholas Ranson" lo señalo, "Y ellos, son mi familia"

Mis hermanos solo lo miran ceñudos, nunca había llevado a un novio a casa, nunca… bueno, no tengo novios, ni amigos hombres muy seguidos por llevar a casa… de todos modos.

"Te conocí en el Billar" dice Nefi. Ranson asiente.

"él es el tío de quien les conté" todos los miramos como… ¿de qué hablas Nefi? Pero él se irrita y golpea su mano en su muslo, "El que le ganó al gigante en las levitaciones en el Billar, viejos"

¿Eso era cierto?, volteo a mirarlo, él sostiene la mirada de mis hermanos. Quienes lo miran con asombro, yo no había escuchado eso de mi hermano, pero al verlos, parece que mis hermanos lo habían hecho.

"No pude agradecerte antes, capullo" finaliza Nefi con un apretón de manos, Ranson aún sostiene las miradas de mis hermanos.

"Cuando me recupere, te daré una paliza en las levitaciones" Sasha de entrometido

"Ni lo pienses, jovencito" ataca mamá osa.

Entonces allí lo siento…

"¡Por la repartición de cerebros negada a Sasha!" exclamo, aprieto un poco mis piernas, mis hermanos ríen por mi expresión y veo a mamá negar. Nicholas solo me observa con detenimiento. Subo con rapidez las escaleras pero a la mitad me detengo de golpe, "Manzana" digo, subo otro escalón más y los veo, todos, hasta mamá tienen cara de perdidos, ruedo los ojos "Fresa" y subo otro más, sé que mis hermanos han entendido pero estos hijos de la vecina quieren hacerme pasar vergüenza delante de Ranson, "¡Tarados!" les grito detenidamente a mis hermanos, subo corriendo a toda velocidad, y los escucho reír fuerte.

Ellos parecen niñitos. Ahora Nicholas debe pensar que soy una tonta o no lo sé…

¡Ay, qué vergüenza!

Me siento en el inodoro y compruebo que este era mi día, el día del desastre para las mujeres, nuestro mes.

Tocan la puerta y sé que es uno de mis hermanos, "Toma, feíta" dice Tyler. Abro un poco la puerta, lo veo, se está cubriendo los ojos con una mano y con la otra me extiende un paquete de _Always_ y unas bragas.

"Gracias, Ty" recibo lo que está extendiendo para mí y cierro de golpe la puerta.

"De nada, Ocho" escucho ironía en su voz.

Ruedo lo ojos.

Me cambio a la velocidad de la luz, agradezco que solo se haya manchado mi braga, de lo contrario me hubiese muerto más de vergüenza.

Mojo mi cabeza y estoy lista para enfrentar la mirada burlona de Ranson. Cuando bajo lo veo, está mirando el partido con los chicos. Lo miro detenidamente y podría ser él el décimo. Sonrío involuntariamente porque he logrado que él se sienta entre familia, se siente bien y eso me gusta, él está recuperando algo de su jovialidad.

"Es malo observar a las personas así" susurra mi madre por detrás, hacia mi oído.

Llevo una mano a mi corazón, fingiendo un gran susto, estuvo hasta la muerte. Mamá se ríe y va ladeando la cabeza hasta la cocina. Ranson voltea y por un instante sigue mirando el partido pero regresa su mirada a la mía y las une de una manera que me choca peor que una luz de Neón. Se levanta del mueble y se acerca a mí.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" mira mis manos que están jugando entre ellas mismas.

"Mejor" le digo con una sonrisa, estoy sonrojándome y eso no me gusta, "Procura recordar tú la clave ¿Si?" le digo, y él sonríe mientras asiente, y miro un instante a mis hermanos quienes están con caras largas mirándonos.

Se toca la nariz, "Lo haré" roza sus dedos por mi mejilla y los baja antes de profundizar su objetivo, más bien antes que mis hermanos lo maten "Lo siento, tengo que irme" mira su reloj azul de su muñeca derecha.

"Pero…" no puedo detenerlo, aunque quisiera, él no querrá quedarse, el ogro de su padre ya debe estar en su casa, buscándolo, y lo puedo percibir.

Asiento, tocando mi nuca y lo guío hasta la puerta principal. "Ve con cuidado"

"Mamá, Ranson ya se va" Mamá saca la cabeza por la cocina, "¿no le dijiste que eres ateo, cierto?" le pregunto en un susurro y él solo sonríe, debe estar bromeando o no lo sé, espero que no, "dime que me estás rostizando" le vuelvo a susurrar, ahora parecido a un gritillo.

"Que nuestro Padre Celestial te lleve con bien a casa" dice mi madre, quien le toca la mejilla a Nicholas como si fuera uno de sus hijos y es allí, en ese momento, en que veo a Nicholas romper sus fronteras. Aleja su mirada de mi madre y asiente.

"Gracias, Señora Lynaw" es lo único que dice, pasa por mi lado y me mira, tiene lágrimas contenidas, quiero ser su soporte en este instante, pero sé que necesita espacio para que calme a sus demonios internos…

Trago saliva y le sostengo la mirada, él se pone sus zapatos y sale de casa. Espero que en su _esencial reporte_ esté mi número, porque realmente me gustaría volver a verlo.

"Es simpático tu nuevo amigo, cariño" dice mi madre, pasa su mano por mi barbilla, le sonrío y quiero decirle que a mí también me cae mega bien, pero que tiene sombras del pasado que necesita arreglar.

Juro mentalmente que lo ayudaré…

"Ese _pequeño levitaciones_ quiere meterse en tus pantalones, Ocho" dice Sasha, mamá da un gritito ahogado.

"Sasha Juan Lynaw, si vuelves a decir algo así, prometo que recibirás un castigo grande y no me importará que estés enfermo." dice mi madre, no le da tiempo a Nueve de responder, solo entra a la cocina.

Mamá siempre utiliza nuestros nombres completos para describir lo enfadada que se encuentra y eso nos aterra como nos molesta a todos nosotros, no es que nuestros nombres sean feos, puesto que son bíblicos o raros, solo son un poco extraños y mantenemos nuestros posteriores nombres en secreto y ella es la única quien nos lo recuerda cuando está enojada, y también nos duele que nos llame así, porque eso significa que realmente la fregamos con mamá.

"Deben dejar de hablar cosas así chicos, mamá se pone mal" dice Aarón.

"Todo porque vas a ir a la misión" dice Sasha, rodando los ojos, y todos nos prendemos a este debate.

"No, saben que a mamá realmente le afecta estas cosas" dice Aarón. "Dentro de unas semanas iré a la misión y deseo que todos respeten a mamá, por favor chicos" implora y ordena a la vez.

Todos asentimos, hasta Sasha lo hace "lo siento, Dos"

Aarón se acerca a él y le toca el hombro, "no hay problema, Nueve" y dirige su mirada a mi "Y Nueve tiene razón, el _pequeño levitaciones_ quiere algo contigo"

Ahora era mi turno de soltar un soplido, "No frieguen, son unos tontos" les digo y todos ríen, y empiezan a exclamar que piensan igual, que Ranson se ha fijado en mí.

Y realmente quiero creérmelo, quisiera que fuera cierto, pero, cuando cumpla mis diecinueve años, en un par de meses, serviré para ayudar a otros a saber la verdad y solo necesito ayudarlo -Ranson- para así poder empezar una misión muy buena. Me gusta él pero dudo mucho que él guste de mí.

¿Y si realmente gusta de mí?

¿Qué pasará cuando cumpla los diecinueve, envié mis papeles y sea aceptada lo más antes posible, tendré que aceptar mi llamamiento porque yo lo requiero así, iré a la misión y lo estaré dejando solito?

Mi corazón se estruja, me devastaría dejarlo indefenso contra este mundo maravilloso y también cruel.

Pero me gusta y lo admito. Solo deseo que me llame. Solo eso… ¿Sueno desesperada? Nah, para nada… ¿lo estoy? ¡Por los perros calientes! Lo parezco.

Creo que solo quiero que me llame, nada más.


	7. calzoncillos

Estoy comiendo Choco Pilas, mamá dice que me volveré diabética si sigo comiendo golosinas como esas, pero me encierro en mi cuarto. Primero me lanzo a mi cama, cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir, y sé que tengo una misión. Buscar mi móvil.

Estoy buscando mi celular pero no lo encuentro, muevo a dos lados mi boca y ya sé quién lo puede tener, "¡Mamá, ¿has cogido mi celular?!" grito por la puerta de mi habitación.

"¡Si, cariño!"

Uh-Huh, sabía que lo había cogido.

Suspiro hondamente, odio las escaleras, bajo y le pregunto a mamá donde está y ella me lo entrega, diciéndome que Papá había llamado.

Claro, no me gusta utilizar mucho el celular, solo para enviar mensajes a mis pocos amigos que hice en otras ciudades y para recibir llamadas importantes, más me baso a los correos electrónicos. Y el resto a la mismísima. No soy mucho de tecnología, siempre dije que mataba a la mente.

¡Lo tengo! ahora subo a mi habitación, con pesar, no me gustan las escaleras y no entiendo porque quise que mi habitación sea a tan alta escala. Pero el único pensamiento que tengo es el querer que solo me llame. Espero que no demore, solo quiero volver a verlo.

**¿La charla de la mejora, enserio mejora?**

Suena el pitido de un mensaje entrante. Ahora si, en definitiva, hemos tenido conexión. Reviso el mensaje y sé por un instante que es él. Nicholas Ranson, el maniaco-ama-armas y no sé pero mi corazón da un gran brinco por solo querer mirarlo.

**¡Para Nada!** Le respondo, _enviado._

**_Esencial Reporte, _****Myres es muy eficaz****_._**

Lo sabía, él como sea iba a obtener mi número, no lo dudé ni por un segundo.

**¡Ya me lo imaginaba! Solo esperaba una llamada, no una texteada.**

_Enviado_ y a los pocos segundos, empieza a timbrar mi celular con el intro de _Stay Stay Stay_, ¡Diablos! Se lo había dicho de broma y él se lo tomó tan literal, debo recordar que no debo decirle bromas que no pueda entender. Aun así, me gusta que lo haga hecho, bueno… el llamarme.

"¿Hola?" respondo tontamente.

Puedo escuchar una risilla a través del celular, que agradezca que está ocultándose detrás de un celular, de lo contrario vería su lindo rostro guardar emociones.

"Hola" devuelve mi saludo, "Así que... ¿qué harás a las ocho?" pregunta.

"¿me estás invitando a salir?" suelto, no lo pensé, solo lo dije, ahora estoy cubriéndome la boca con mis ambas manos, dejando caer el celular, menos mal que había una pequeña alfombra si no… el móvil se habría hecho pedazos, lo recojo rápidamente, lo pongo a mi oreja.

"Depende de ti" lo dice de una forma tranquila y me doy cuenta que al escucharlo, hace que me guste más su voz.

"una cena estaría súper duper" le ofrezco y sé que está sonriendo, solo me gustaría verlo.

No puedo admitir, recién nos conocemos, ¡Hace un par de horas! Y aun así, me gusta. Lo admito.

"¿será formal o casual?" le pregunto, mordiéndome la uña.

"¿Qué te parece si nos vestimos como preferimos, adivinando como irá el otro?"

Empiezo a reír, "de acuerdo, una pista por favooor" ruego "¿vendrás en corbata o en calzoncillos?" abro mis ojos, no quería decir. "no fue lo que quise decir. Más bien quería saber si iras desnudo. ¡Oh, _Perros mochos_! Quería decir si irás con ¿zapatillas?" Abro más mis ojos por el anterior último comentario. Ahora estoy mordiendo a toda velocidad mi uña, creo que terminaré con las uñas de mis pies. Escucho su risa en el fondo, se está riendo de mí. Me sonrojo más y le cuelgo. Tiro el celular lejos de mí pero sigue en mi cama.

Suena el celular pero no quiero contestarle, debe pensar que soy una idiota o peor que soy una pervertida.

Suena Something That We're Not, indicando la llegada de un mensaje. Recojo el celular y leo el mensaje.

**No quise reírme de ti.**

Mi corazón vuelve a revivir, le envío. **Aun así debes pensar que soy una tonta.**

Responde al minuto. **¿Es diferente a ser la ñoña del número 8?**

**Ugh. ¡Peor! **Contesto.

**Entiendo, ¿debo decir: lo siento?**

**¡Nooooo! ¡Lo siento yooo! Me puse nerviosa**

**+Uh-Huh+ el ogro está cerca. 1 pista. Anteojos. Hasta las 8, ocho.**

Ruedo los ojos, ¿cree que es gracioso, poner mi apodo cómo hora? Y ahora, no sé cómo ¡flip! irá… ¿debo ir formal o con mis overoles? ¡Anteojos, no ayuda en nada! Es una pista… ¡No se le puede decir pista a eso! ¡No, Karma, Nada de estar renegando! Iré a una misión pronto y debo controlar mi vocabulario. No solo mi vocabulario, si no que debo mejorar espiritualmente, debo asistir a institutos para ampliar mis conocimientos y debo repeler cualquier tipo de tentación.

Y Ranson es una de ellas.

Ya faltan cinco minutos para las ocho, todos mis hermanos están pendientes de la llegada de Ranson, lo aprecian por ayudar a Nefi pero no se confían demasiado de que él esté conmigo.

Llevo puesto un vestido hasta la mitad de las rodillas, es cerúleo, tiene unas hermosas mangas como girasoles cayendo por mis hombros, dejando una línea hermosa; llevo unos tacones negros, que combina un poco con mi maquillaje, no me puse mucho pero si algo de brillo y unos retoques. Hice un tomate con mi cabello.

Mi madre dice que Anteojos puede significar que él asistirá encantador con un muy bonito esmoquin. Nunca la había escuchado hablar así de alguien, aparte de papá y mis hermanos.

Quizá mamá lo cuide mientras yo no esté allí para él.

Uno abre la puerta, dejando entrar al _pequeño levitaciones_. ¡Ya tiene apodo por mis hermanos! Esto sí que es rápido.

Estoy en la cocina con mamá, ella me aconseja que si quiere sobrepasarse conmigo que le dé un pinchazo y corra lo más rápido que pueda, y me dice que si quiere besarme, que debe primero pedirle permiso a mis hermanos. Es allí donde muero de risa. Él nunca haría eso –me refiero a lo de pedir permiso, no a lo de besarme- y realmente deseo que me bese, quisiera que lo haga, dudo mucho a que se atreva pero lo quisiera.

"Ve" añade mi madre, dando una palmada juguetona en mi nalga derecha y ríe, yo lo hago también.

Primero paso saliva fuertemente. Segundo, abajo un poquito más mi vestido. Tercero, compruebo que mi aliento no apeste, y guau, si tiene un poco de olor, espero que comamos algo antes de quizás si él quiera besarme o sino mal recuerdo llevo una cajita de mentas. Sonrío como una tonta, lo sé. Suelo serlo.

Doy un paso decidida y de inmediato retrocedo, y otra vez, tomo aire y entro a la sala –donde él está siendo interrogado por mis hermanos- Ranson está vestido de forma casual, con unos jeans, unas deportivas azulinas y una camiseta negra con estampado V en el lado izquierdo de su pectoral, lleva unos anteojos negros son un poco grandes y su cabello está perfectamente peinado, bueno con sus sexys rulitos.

Él está de pie, y me está observando junto con mis hermanos. Por lo normal ellos no me ven a menudo con vestidos, solo con muchos overoles y camisetas.

La serenidad de Ranson me agobia, nunca sabré lo que piensa o lo que quiere decir una mirada suya.

"A las once en casa, Ocho" advierte Nefi, y ruedo los ojos.

Sé que ha Nicholas le falta mucho en aprender sobre la caballerosidad, ¿saben porque? Él solo ladea la cabeza en dirección a la salida de mi casa y ni siquiera me dice lo linda que estoy, ¡Nada!

Debo enseñarle muchas cosas.

Todos mis hermanos y mi madre están en la puerta mirándonos caminar hacia el- que creo que es- un Ferrari azul eléctrico. Puedo sentir mi boca abrirse, peor que la chica que muere en la película de los espejos, volteo y veo a mi familia, igual de sorprendidos que yo.

¡Algo en que lo que nos parecemos, definitivamente!

Veo como Ranson gira para que entre al Ferrari como piloto –sin abrirme la puerta- suspiro cansadamente y la abro yo misma y entro.

¡Necesita más modales de los que cree que tiene!

Y cuando miro a mi familia, sé que mis hermanos están matando mentalmente a Ranson por su falta de caballerosidad. Los despido con un pequeño levantamiento de mi mano derecha.

Ahora noto a Ranson, él está más distante de lo normal.

"¿Qué ocurre?" lo desafío.

Él apenas me mira por el rabillo de su ojo, "Nada" dice

"Oh, vamos, Nicholas, dímelo" le exijo, acomodándome en el asiento.

"Nada"

"D.í.m.e.l.o" le deletreo, él me sonríe por la infantilidad que le doy

"Estás muy bella" mis ojos se abren, peor que las ruedas de su propio ferrari.

"Haces que me sonroje, Ranson" le doy un pequeño golpe en su hombro, él lo recibe con buena vibra. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A Trinity's Restaurant" responde, abro más mi ojos, ese lugar es caro, siempre he querido entrar allí en New York City, pero como dije: el lugar es MUY costoso.

"No friegues, Ranson, ese lugar está un ojo de la cara"

"Lo sé," me mira por un instante, "Y sé que tú lo vales"

Arqueo mi ceja, cuando me dice cosas así hace que se me nuble la mente. "gracias," pero no evito a mi boca saltarina "Pero, si hubiera venido con overol ¿me hubieses llevado a un lugar así?"

Cuando lo veo por el retrovisor, sé que está comprimiendo una sonrisa y suelta: "Vine así, creyendo que irías con un casual overol, y tienes razón, no te hubiese llevado a Trinity's, te hubiese llevado a Wendy's," se encoje de hombros y con eso me sentí más ofendida de lo normal, "Y al verte así y yo vistiendo así, creo que deberé ganarme la humillación entrando a un lugar costoso, solamente por querer predecirte" finaliza y ahora tengo yo la sonrisa tan amplia que él, frunce el ceño y me mato de risa.

"Debes dejar de helarme" digo

"¿cómo?"

Suelto todo mi aire "Tus cumplidos, son cumplidos y quiero que los dejes, quiero que seas sincero cuando tenga un mal aspecto ¿De acuerdo?"

Él asiente apaciguadamente "yo soy muy franco, Feíta"

"¿Qué te dijeron mis hermanos?" pregunto un poco saltona.

"Que mantuviera mis joyas metidas en mis pantalones" Inflo mis cachetes, reteniendo toda la risa y aire.

"Lo lamento, ellos me protegen mucho"

"Lo sé, eres mormona"

Aquí es donde le doy un puñetazo en el brazo, se desestabiliza en la interestatal pero vuelve a estar en línea recta.

"Oh, solo sigue conduciendo" le ordeno y él ríe por mi atrevimiento.


	8. zeta oficialmente eres mi BFF

Llegamos a Trinity's, es muy pero MUY grande. "No sabía que en Connecticut hubiera uno así de enorme" digo

"Pues, lo hay, Ocho, lo hay" él es el único que me llama por mis dos apodos, mi apellido y mi nombre. ¿Quién lo diría?

Estaciona su Ferrari, que por cierto, aquí, hay muchos carros lujosos estacionados, pero en mi dulce pensar, ninguno es así de hermoso como el de mi Nicholas.

No me ayuda a bajar, falta de modales. Aun así, tengo que charlar de esto con él, pero ¡ya! Al entrar hay un recepcionista-que claramente no deja a entrar a cualquiera- PERO, él se pone a mi costado y me brinda su brazo. ¡Si, lo sé! ¡MEGAFANTABULOSISIMO! Obvio que acepto al instante, rodeó mi brazo con el suyo.

La recepcionista, no lo duda cuando lo ve, solo lo deja entrar-ni siquiera le preguntó quién era- ¡Guau! Y obvio, que yo entré con él.

Las personas que están comiendo, dejan de comer cuando lo ven y le ofrecen unas sonrisas-que creo que son de hipocresía- y unas mujeres le ofrecen su mano, que él solo toma y les da un beso, no les toma la palabra a ninguna persona, ni casi los mira, solo les ofrece unos cuantos asentimientos.

Como si él supiera en donde debemos sentarnos, me guía a una mesa cuadrada-que es por cierto es diferente a la de los comensales- que está en el centro del salón.

Ahora él está ignorando todas las supuestas miradas disimuladas de las personas.

"¿Cómo se encuentran tus rodillas?" pregunta.

"mi amá me dijo que mis rodillas estaban muy rojas, pero le dije que no me había dado cuenta que están así y… menos mal que no se han hecho heridas, a comparación de ti" le señalo su rostro.

Él guiña su ojo y toca el costado de su boca, "Tu amá," me imita "me preguntó del rostro y tus hermanos interrumpieron diciendo que soy el pequeño levitaciones" él hace un gesto de "oso" reprimo mi risota y casualmente-lo juro- mi taco choca con su tenis, él abre sus ojos y una sonrisa santurrona se aprisiona de su bella cara.

"Buenas noches, Dama y Caballero ¿Quieren ordenar en seguida?" dice el camarero, lo miro y me doy cuenta que es el occidental –el que en la mañana me golpeó con un bate y me jaló del cabello- ahora ya no tiene ropa de ladronzuelo, ahora está vestido con camisa, pantalón de sastre y con un moño, y agrego que tiene el cabello más ordenado, porque en la mañana lo tenía un asco.

Él levanta la vista de su anotador y aparece una chacota en sus labios. Acomoda el lapicero en el reverso de su oreja, al instante lo veo ponerse cómodo, sé que nos humillará.

"Eres la P*rra que hoy golpeamos" me señala con su lapicero, odio cuando creen que soy una maldita por tener el cabello pintado, "Zeta, no sabes cuánto Fearow está ofreciendo por un cuarto de sangre tuya" escupe en dirección de Ranson.

"Florcita, será mejor que te largues" gruñe Ranson.

El occidental pone su mano en la mesa "Lo haré, Zeta, sabes que lo haré" amenaza

Ambos se miran a muerte, sin que se den cuenta, levanto mi mano y le hice una señal a la mujer recepcionista-que supongo que tiene más rango que este tonto- Ella se acerca a paso rápido, creo que se dio cuenta de la posición en que se encuentra Ranson y el Occidental.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dice la rubia pintada.

"Nada" dice el occidental y Ranson al mismo tiempo.

"El camarero, me ha faltado el respeto y mi prometido, jura lanzársele como león si a este lo sigue viendo" solo procuro tener mi mirada en la mujer, porque sé que ambos me miran con estoicismo.

La mujer, con tal fastidio –que agradezco que no oculte- llama en una reprimenda al occidental, este se marcha, y sé que está maldiciéndonos y sé que jura que se vengará pero me vale un bledo; la mujer se disculpa de mil formas y no sabe qué hacer para que no la despidan, comenta muchas cosas que no entiendo ni michi, pero sigue disculpándose con Nicholas.

Ranson le dice algo a la mujer y esta parece aliviada por las palabras, no escuché lo que le dijo pero creo que ayudó en mucho a esta mujer.

"¿Zeta, eh?" acuso

"¿Prometido, eh?" revierte en mí

"No era mi intensión ponerte en esa situación, solo que él y luego tú… y después la rubia… dije lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente para que ese hijo de su madre se fuera por donde vino, y no fregara nuestra noche, ¿de acuerdo?" Él solo sonríe, "Ahora dime, del porqué Z-e-t-a" le canto

"es un apodo de pandilla"

Ahora estoy muy ceñuda y él mira su cartilla, y me mira "todos tienen apodos, Ocho" me recuerda "déjalo ir" se centra en el mantel que lo ubica abajo, en sus piernas.

"solo porque lo dices de esa bonita forma" brota el sarcasmo.

"me gustó lo que hiciste" cambia de tema

"¿qué?" pregunto observando la cartilla

"El ridiculizarlo"

Le hago un gesto con la mano "no fue por nada"

Y es allí donde lo veo sonreír, "¿Cuál es tu elección?" inquiere

"aun no sé qué pedir, está todo caro aquí y no quiero que gastes mucho en mi" ruedo los ojos, "aunque creas que lo valgo"

"porque lo vales" deja la cartilla sobre la mesa, "yo pediré por los dos y no me refería a la elección de la cartilla, me refería a la elección de tu prospecto de esposo"

Me sonrojo al instante, "¿qué clase de pregunta es esa, Nicholas?"

"La pregunta que te la hace tu _prometido_" enfatiza al final

Por debajo le doy un hincapié, él siente y pone una cara de dolor a los segundos, "Recuerda que esto no es de novios y no lo sé, no tengo un gran prospecto"

Él por lo bajo se soba en donde le he dado y se inclina con la silla mirándome, "¿Cómo así?"

"Imagino que me casaré con un chico cualquiera y tendré dos o tres hijos, de preferencia hombres," no hay ningún gesto de hombría en él, pero lo noto "la cual, tendré una familia como los años 70', todo será perfecto" agrego dando dramatismo falso en las últimas palabras.

Él retoma una figura firme en su asiento y me mira, es impasible y eso me molesta. "¿No crees que puedas cautivar a un millonario?"

Me río, "Viejo, lo he pensado de mil maneras y créeme, los k-dramas son eso, dramas, además esas barbaridades solo se ven en libros o películas, me gusta el lujo como a todos pero ya me convencí que eso solo son sueños y tú debes aceptarlo también, y nadie se fija en una chica azulina con un gran carácter y… más si nuestras religiones son diferentes"

"Yo lo haría, y, ¿no has llegado a pensar que yo pueda ser millonario?"

Su confesión me atraganta, sé que está coqueteando o tratando de cortejarme, creo, pero no debo ser muy fácil, mi mami me dijo que debo hacerme algunas veces la indiferente.

"Solo porque tengas una casa enorme, unos carros del año y un asistente personal, y…" me callo, ¿_Acaso no es obvio?_ Me grito mentalmente, estoy siendo una tonta "¿Eres mi…mi… millonario…?" le tartamudeo, y él me da una mirada de superioridad en forma de _Oh, al fin te has dado cuenta_. Debe eso molestarme pero no lo hace, solo estoy absorta.

"Enserio que no lo pareces… " Agrego y él tiene el ceño fruncido, creo que lo ofendí y me vale un coñac.

¿¡El ferrari no te dio ninguna idea!? me vuelvo a gritar en la mente

"Tengo cara de m*rda" dijo, no sé si lo hizo en doble sentido –porque cree que su cara está totalmente golpeada o porque se considera, otra vez, un chico malo- señalando su rostro.

"Prometamos no hablar lisuras, ¿de acuerdo?" le extiendo mi mano, la estrechamos "y tienes cara de Teletubi" empiezo a reír y él pone una cara de brook de pókemon cuando se enoja.

La comida se nos es servida, y mientras comemos –dejo de lado, como es de costumbre, los cubiertos cuando se trata de carne- Nicholas solo me mira y yo le digo.

"¿Ey, Zeta, que tanto miras?" le grito tras morder como un feroz lobo mi carne aguja.

"No me digas Zeta, y" me señala con su tenedor "miro lo cuan carnívora que eres"

"Oh, vamos, Zeta," hago una jerga con la mano, mientras sigo devorando, "deja las formalidades, todos estos zombies hacen caras de póker y eso me es gracioso" digo un poco fuerte, porque hay una pareja que nos están chismoseando desde que entramos, cuando digo eso, ambos –literalmente- meten su cara a su plato de comida.

"Karma" advierte

"¿Zeta?" respondo con una fingida inocencia.

"No me llames así"

"lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me lo expliques" él arquea una ceja

"lo digo enserio, Feíta" lo dice con un bramido

Ahogo una risa, "creo que te atoraste" le digo y dándome cuenta, estoy muriendo de risa. Lo que sonó, más bien, lo que él hizo cuando habló, provoca la risa en mí. "Zeta…"

"Te lo contaré, si caminas al baño y antes que entres, levantas la parte trasera de tu vestido," encoje de hombros con inocencia, una picardía aparece en su mirada y sé que tengo una cara de espanto "quiero saber el color de tus bragas"

"¡Yo. Nunca. Lo. Haré!" le farfullo, estoy estoica, definitivamente mi boca está en suelo, recorriendo todo el mundo… "NUNCA" le repito

"así como tú, yo _nunca_ te lo diré"

Mi corazón ha desacelerado, "¿qué te parece, si…?" golpeo mi índice en mi barbilla y se ocurre: "te digo el color y tú me lo dices"

"No es divertido"

"Lo es"

"Para nada"

"lo es"

"No"

"Sip"

"Mmm. Mmm. Mmm" ladea su cabeza.

"Yup" me levanto golpeando la mesa, sé que muchos de los comensales están mirándonos de reojo, pero como creo que saben que los insultaré, así que se mantienen al margen, fingiendo que nada está pasando. "Solo levantaré un poco de mi pierna del vestido y eso será todo" gruño

Él pone el dedo índice en su labio superior y el dedo de en medio en su labio inferior, y asiente.

"Genial" digo con enfado, fingiendo que se ha caído mi tenedor. Me agacho, y recojo el tenedor, pero disimuladamente –supuestamente por error- una ebrita del tenedor, mientras subo empieza a jalar de mi vestido hasta mi pierna.

Finjo sonar sobresaltada por el acto involuntario- muy voluntario- de mi tenedor por hacer eso a mi recogido vestido. Sé que todos los comensales se han dado cuenta pero me importa una misma.

"¿contento?" le susurro con grito, por la mesa a Nicholas, arreglo el poco despliegue levantado. Él sonríe arrogantemente, me gusta su mirada pero es algo perturbante.

"Satisfecho" me responde.

Pero no me dedica mucho tiempo, solo visualiza su plato. Pienso que no dirá nada, abro mi boca para comentar algo sobre la comida y él ya está hablando: "Estuve en la pandilla de Fearow y ese apodo proviene de un tatuaje que me hice"

"¿enserio?, no puedo creer que estuviste en su clan y menos que tengas un tattoo"

Él me mira. "yo debo estar sorprendido, tienes más tatuajes de los que imaginé y eso que eres mormona" rápidamente bajo mi cabeza, no estoy orgullosa de hacérmelos, pero estoy orgullosa de que sirvan ante la amnesia, solo quisiera tenerla, así borrar mis malos tiempos.

"Lo sé, ¿apesta, cierto?" lo miro y él toma una llave y abre la puerta a través de mis ojos, eso es profundo.

Atraves de mi arrepentimiento y el poder expiatorio de Jesucristo he podido aprender de mis malos tiempos y seguir adelante.

"son hermosos" veo culpa en sus ojos, y odio ese sentimiento, es la más cruel de todas.

"no sientas culpa, Zeta" muevo un hombro "estoy bien"

Pone sus codos en la mesa y sus manos en su mandíbula "vamos, cuéntame la historia que tiene cada uno"

Finge sonar interesado y eso me agrada bastante, porque mínimo lo está intentando. Tomo un largo suspiro "hace unos años atrás, me sentía pésima con mi madre y mi padre, por lo de sus trabajos constantes, y lo de los viajes, no podía hacer verdaderos amigos, ni un novio, ni nada. Me había alejado de la iglesia de mi madre y eso. Anduve con las drogas y eso de querer ser perfecta, pero hubo un día en que mi familia me ayudó y me tatué estas preciosuras, " le enseñe mis muñecas, _Stay Strong_, giré un poco para que vea el dorso de brazo, donde habían unas hermosas _Aves Libres_, le mostré con un dedo, un beso, simbolismo de _El Amor es más Fuerte que tener la Presión de ser Perfecta_, y la _pluma_ en mi oreja, bueno, del simbolismo de que es hermoso y los problemas pueden ser ligeros, y la _cruz_, que la expiación del señor es lo que me mantiene firme aquí. Le explico y él realmente está observando con detenimiento mis tatuajes, y tengo el presentimiento que quiere tocarlos pero solo se limita a mirarlos. "y después de esto, mi familia me apoya más que nunca, decidí bautizarme y cada vez que alguien sabe lo que mis tatuajes representan, ponen esa cara que tienes justo ahora" le señalo, y él revierte su rostro a una fría- como cree que es la suya- "nadie critica mis tatuajes, solo saben mi historia y los que critican mis tatuajes, solo ven mi físico y no lo que soy y realmente mucho no me importa" le termino por decir.

Desearía que él hubiese dicho algo, pero no lo hizo. Solo me observaba.

Y esa era la cosa más tonta que podía imaginar. Callar. Y ¿por qué no?, yo también he callado y muchas veces lo he hecho, no solo por miedo, si no por que quiero.

"me gustan" admite y en ese momento estoy a mil de sorprendida.

"¿enserio?"

"Yup."

Algo se extiende por mi rostro, si, una plegada sonrisa. Otra sonrisa original.

"vamos, Karma, termina todo" indica la comida y asiento con una sonrisa de tonta.

Estoy siendo tonta, lo sé, y lo tengo presente, pero hay al fin alguien quien espera y le interesa mi historia. Bueno no está contada al cien pero está contada y él la entiende y me entiende.

Me da ganas de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos de agradecimiento, lo que me lo impide es una mesa y el espacio individual, me gusta respetar la burbuja de cada ser vivo, excepto de los perros a ellos ¡Los amo!

Agh

Pero, así será.

Oficialmente Nicholas Ranson alias Zeta eres mi nuevo mejor amigo. El único que puedo tener cerca.


	9. Beso Intoxicante

Seguimos sentados y embutiéndonos los pedidos que Ranson ha hecho. No tengo idea como, pero sus pedidos me están haciendo estallar pero de una forma tonta me gusta, me gusta toda la comida, la comida que él ha pedido, para mí.

"Hay una revista de mi iglesia, cuentan mi historia… uh… quizá puedas leerla, saldrá en julio, bueno todo lo que dicen allí es de este mes, junio, así no puedas confundirte"

Él deja de comer su postre y solo me mira, no detecto casi nada en su mirar pero me gusta lo que veo, una sonrisa.

¿Qué significará? ¿Un sí o un no? No lo sé, pero sonríe.

"cuéntame más" solo dice y me gusta que quiera saber de mí.

Estoy comiendo el postre, que es una porción de torta helada, es megaricastica, finjo no haberle escuchado y digo: "¿Ah?"

Deja por un momento su helado de tutifruti y me mira, "quiero saber de lo que no hay en esa susodicha revista de ti"

Mis ojos se abren, pero descienden a seguir comiendo, con un poco de mi boca llena, respondo: "dicen todo, me entrevistaron y dije todo…" muerdo la parte interna de mi labio inferior, dudo, pero suelto "tengo un amigo esposo"

Sigo comiendo, no quiero ver su expresión, sé que preguntará que significa eso pero realmente no me interesa responder a su duda. Suspiro fuerte, soy fuerte y lo miro, él sigue metido en su porción, quizás no escucho y eso me pone mejor, de buenas.

"¿qué significa eso?" dice la pregunta del millón.

Con mis tres dedos largos, sobo mi frente y sigo embutiendo mi postre, "Por los viajes constantes no he tenido amigos, pero, desde hace años, claro, mi mamá conoce a amigos en la iglesia y bueno… yo hice un amigo, Daemon, lo conocí por un par de años, caso que llegaron las mudanzas y toda la cosa, cuando regresamos unos años atrás a Utah, lo volví a ver y él como que se me mandó…" hice rechinar mis dientes, Daemon, en realidad me gusta, en realidad es solo mi amigo pero con esa declaración, es un buen amigo, pero se me declaró y es… complicado "es algo que no lo entenderías bien, él irá a la misión que consta de dos años y me dijo que lo esperara, no aclaró bien ese punto, pero esperar, significa hablar de sentimientos, sé que él en la misión cambiará será diferente pero vendrá con el objetivo de hablar conmigo del futuro y si me lo propone lo aceptaré, he decidido en no esperarlo y se lo he dicho, pero, yo tendré respeto a su decisión y a su voluntad hacia mí"

Sus ojos se achinan, deja la cuchara a un costado, "pero no me has explicado del amigo esposo"

Abro mi boca, entrecerrando mis ojos, "¿A caso no me has escuchado?"

"No me diste la respuesta concreta, en realidad la definición"

Entrecierro los ojos y le explico: "amigo esposo, es el significado de que Tu esposo debe ser como tu mejor amigo, el que sepa de ti, el que te quiera y te cuide, en especial que solo quiera tu compañía para ser feliz, así deben ser los sellamientos" digo todo tan meticulosamente, tan detenidamente, como si estuviera explicándole a un bebé.

Y no sé si él gira los ojos por como es que le he explicado o por la ofensa que le he dado. Muajajaja.

Él levanta los ojos por sus pestañas, mueve su lengua por sus encías y chasquea, "Así que, nunca te han besado" más es admitirlo que duda, y empiezo a odiar la faceta de leer mi mente en él.

"nadie se atreve a enfrentar a mis hermanos," ruedo los ojos, "ellos amenazaban a los chicos con quienes yo salía" me rasco la nuca, "y además las relaciones nunca funcionan como quisieras" le digo

Sin nada más, con un simple bocado termino de comer mi torta helada. Miro la fruta, sandía, "Yummy" agrego con entusiasmo, cojo la sandía y con mi lengua pruebo el sabor. Uhm-huh-uhm ¡Deliciosa! Le clavo los dientes, en ese pequeño e intenso color rojo con pepas negras, que estaré disfrutando arrojarlas de mi boca hacia el plato.

Por mis pestañas lo miro, él está mirándome, no sé qué mirada sea esa pero está muy calmado y mirándome, no a mis ojos, si no, está mirando como estoy devorando la sandía y me doy cuenta que está mirando mis labios.

"Oye, deja de mirarme y come" le digo, él prosigue mi caminata de mi ignorada de sandía al hablar. Me relamo los labios, mucha sandía por mi mentón. Cojo una servilleta y me las limpio, él solo me mira. Agh. Enrollo la servilleta sucia y se la tiro, él sale de su estupor y solo coge su sandía.

Suspiro, alivio se forma en mi estándar.

Regreso a terminar lo que empecé, a terminar mi sandía.

Lo vuelvo a mirar, sin levantar mi rostro, solo lo observo por encima del punto blanco de mi visión y lo veo. Él está devorando su sandía.

Algo se mueve en mí. Sé que está mal mirarlo de esta forma, pero no puedo evitarlo. Como come. Esta es otra faceta, se ve jovial cuando come y no se siente la tensión de algún problema que haya tenido. Eso me reconforta, y no sé porque lo hace. Pero lo hace.

Sus bocanadas son grandes, son demasiados grandes y en un parpadeo, él ya ha terminado su sandía y yo sigo mirándolo, él se arregla y me pilla mirándolo. Paso saliva duramente pero no me atrevo a quitarle la mirada primera, él debe aprender que debe ser como los demás.

Al mirarlo de esta forma me duele la cabeza, los ojos, no lo sé. "Debo ir al baño" digo, y me levanto sin su aprobación, salgo del lugar donde muchos comensales me han mirado salir.

En sí, no sé, lo que les pasa a estos tipos.

Entro al baño y verifico mi rostro, para así no haber dejado ningún rastro de suciedad por haber comido como una cerdita la sandía.

Acomodo el cabello de mis patías, siempre se suelen bajar y como que no me gusta mucho. Acomodo mi flequillo.

Soy carnosa y tatuada, no me importa, amo como soy ahora, amo como me _siento_ ahora, sobre todo sé lo que valgo.

Refresco mi rostro y estoy lista para salir, y lo hago. Camino por todo el lugar, evadiendo mesas de comensales y sus miradas mordaces, veo a la distancia a Ranson y me gusta lo que veo.

Él es totalmente atractivo, pero solo debo verlo como mi amigo y eso es todo, nada más.

Respiro ásperamente, y sigo mi trayectoria.

Veo como Zeta levanta su brazo y llama al valet, esta vez no es el occidental es otro gilipollas, que nos regala unas malas miradas, quisiera decirle muchas cosas pero me las aguanto porque no quiero hacer más problemas de los que ya he ocasionado con el occidental y no quiero que Nicholas pierda su reconocimiento en este lugar.

El mesero deja la cuenta, se retira. Ranson me mira, y yo lo miro con cara de '¿qué?' Y él dedica una pequeña sonrisa sombría.

Me desliza la boleta por la mesa, lo levanto y veo la cantidad. €375.

"¿¡Que!?" le grito ahogadamente, y él solo me observa, al igual que algunos comensales a nuestro alrededor "¿están locos?"

"No he traído tanto dinero, pero, podemos…" me señala con su cabeza, veo lo que señala, y veo la salida, abro los ojos.

Me acerco más a él, agachando mi cabeza y para lo que diga sea menos audible para otros "¿estás sugiriendo que nos fuguemos?" miro hacia los comensales, que supuestamente no están escuchando y esta vez ellos quieren escuchar, porque lo he dicho muy bajo, ¡misión casi cumplida! "¿te has vuelto loco?"

Él asiente, no sé si él lo habrá dicho por la primera pregunta o por la segunda, pero la cuestión es que quiere que deje sin cancelar.

Mi respiración se vuelve dificultosa, ¡está loco este hombre!

Antes que le diga algo, se levanta y me jala de la mano, me desestabilizo y me hace poner de pie en mi contra, no quiero huir dejando de pagar, pero no hemos comido casi nada, pucha que cólera estos arrebatadores de dinero.

¡Por algo son comidas buffets! me llama la atencion mi mente.

Me acerca a él, me susurra cerca del oído, "solo caminemos como prometidos y corramos al salir, finge que hemos dejado el dinero"

Giro mi cabeza, para mantenerme al margen de su pesada cercanía y lo hago.

Quizá él ya ha pagado, o quizá pague después, o, ya sé, si salimos de esta, trabajaré duro y juro que cancelaré lo adeudado y con intereses. Coge la boleta de mi mano y lo deja en la mesa, fingiendo haber dejado dinero debajo de las servilletas y yo solo le sigo el juego.

Relamo mis labios, me aferro a su brazo y él toma de mi cintura, ahora no pienso en ese acto solo pienso en que nos van a atrapar y temo, tengo miedo, mucho. ¡No estoy haciendo lo correcto!

Involuntariamente camino, siento que me miro de lejos caminar y no lo siento, en sí, no lo siento, solo siento un cuerpo a mi costado, es Ranson, guiándome.

"¡Señor!" llama la rubia, se me hiela la sangre. Volteo ligeramente y efectivamente es ella, quien está en nuestra mesa y se ha dado cuenta que no hay dinero.

Me muero.

Ranson, me jala y empieza a correr, llevándome con él.

Yo lo sigo, corremos eufóricamente por medio de todos los comensales, quienes nos miran como si fuéramos orates y lo disfruto. Nunca me he interpuesto en la justicia, como claro está, dejando de lado el pintarme el cabello azul y el tener tatuajes. Volteo a ver y hay tres meseros, con toda rubia, detrás de nosotros. Corremos más, ahora yo soy la que jalo a Ranson hacia la salida y cuando tocamos el pavimento, nos damos con la sorpresa que está lloviendo.

Al instante me empapo, el vestido se acopla a mi cuerpo en segundos, y me detengo. Mi cabello choca en mi punto de vista.

Ranson sigue corriendo, volteo y veo que los meseros con la rubia, se han detenido y están riendo, abro más grande los ojos. Volteo a verlo, sí, precisamente a él, y él está a unos pasos más adelante mío y se ha detenido al darse cuenta que yo me he quedado de pie.

Su sonrisa está a cien y eso me conmueve pero no tanto como para darle una paliza.

Me acerco a él, como una depredadora, y él se da cuenta pero no se mueve del lugar, me acerco con más ferocidad de la que nunca haya tenido "¡tú…!" me acerco más acusándolo, él se señala así mismo como una persona mentirosa se mostrara inocente, es más culpable, "¡sí, tú!" me acerco más y esta vez, si ve mi ferocidad y da unos pasos atrás, "¡quédate quieto!" le ordeno y como sé qué hará, no las acata. "¡Ruin moco!" le grito, y voy corriendo a su lugar y él se mueve, corriendo y evadiéndome. Tropiezo con una piedra, me desestabiliza pero no me caigo, me arrodillo y me quito taco por taco, hasta quedar descalza y él solo me observa, pero lo vuelvo a asesinar con la mirada, lo vuelvo a acusar con la mirada, lo vuelvo a DEGOLLAR con la mirada.

Él está entretenido con mi estado de mujer colérica y lo degrado por lunático, está aplaudiendo y yo ladeo la cabeza, se ve tan exquisito con la ropa húmeda, su camiseta se queda tan ceñida que me estoy muriendo porque me muestre lo que oculta, sus cicatrices emocionales quiero saber. Lo quiero.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y repentinamente me muerdo el labio inferior; salgo de este incómodo momento lanzándole un taco, lo esquiva y estoy aliviada que lo haya hecho porque si no hubiese sido la causante de otra herida más en su bello rostro, así es como le lanzo otro y este lo hago con una fuerza pero potente, caso que le cae por el hombro y en ese instante, él se paraliza, creí que se estaba bromeando pero no lo entiendo, él estaba paralizado, totalmente.

"¡Zeta!" le grito y él solo está paralizado mirándome, y me choca, su mirada es muy fuerte que siento su energía y no sé realmente lo que siento.

Me acerco sigilosamente a él, "Tú fuiste el que inicio todo, debiste decirme que ya habías cancelado la cuenta, insensato" le digo, acercándome más a él.

Lo extraño es que no parpadea, aunque el agua está pasando su visión. Me acerco más y con mi mano la muevo en su delante haciendo un simbolismo en su bello rostro, él está intacto.

"¿estás bien, Ranson?" le pregunto ya con una voz más de preocupación.

"Solo dame un segundo" dice silenciosamente, es lo que creí escuchar, con toda esta lluvia chocando en el pavimento, ¡tan joven y ya todo es ruidoso!

Asiento. Recojo mis tacos y me vuelvo acercar a él.

Estoy consciente que todo mi cuerpo está empapado y me voy a resfriar y quizá mañana morir y no ir a la prepa. ¡Sí!

Ni tanto, mamá me haría Bullying en la casa junto al resto de los perdedores de mis hermanos.

Me acerco más a él, "moriremos de pulmonía si nos quedamos más tiempo" le sugiero, no, le afirmo a mil.

Retiro un poco de agua de mis ojos, cuando lo hago, miro con un poco más de claridad, él sigue como estatua mirándome, "Si no te dejas de tonterías yo te pegaré, Ranson" le advierto, hago puño mi mano, estoy dispuesta a golpearlo, hasta le doy un besito a mis nudillos, preparándome para darle y es en ese momento en el que, Ranson me jala, uniendo nuestras manos, cubre mi puño con su grande mano y doblega mi brazo hacia el lado de mi cadera en mi espalda; estoy sorprendida, totalmente lo estoy. Volteo para mirarlo a la cara y su rostro viene directo a mí, tocando mis labios con los suyos.

Nuestros labios están juntos, mis ojos están muy pero muy abiertos y los de él están cerrados. El agua cruza sin fronteras por nuestra dulce e intoxicante unión.

Me siento muy intoxicada, realmente lo estoy.

Mi mundo se tiñe a otro sentido, este es mi primer beso y yo sigo como una estatua. Pero es muy hermoso, es mío, esto me pertenece, y estos son los colores que esperé ver, este es mi disfrute, mi propio disfrute.

Él se aparta un poquito y me sonríe algo arrogante pero me gusta, me gustan sus labios, están cicatrizados por sus golpes pero son sus labios los que me han hecho ver un neón, lo que él ha logrado en un día que pueda verlo y él pueda verme en toda la oscuridad y hacerme brillar, debajo de esta lluvia.

Sus labios están rozando los míos cuando dice: "tus perros me matarán"

Yo asiento, estoy de acuerdo. Mis hermanos, los perros, lo matarán por besarme. Y él vuelve a besarme, y vuelvo a abrir mis ojos, y los de él están cerrados. Solo están plegados, nuestros labios, de ambos.

Se separa un poco, pero nuestros labios siguen rozándose, "Ocho, los afrontaré" sus ojos siguen cerrados y vuelve a guiarse a mis labios y esta vez, cierro los ojos.

Me gusta.

Él me gusta.

Sus labios me gustan.

Me gusta cómo se siente.

Esta vez, me acerco un poco más, para unificar más nuestros labios. Él no se mueve, solo aprieta más fuerte el agarre de mi espalda, inclinándome más a él a sus labios.

Ahora estoy segura que puedo ser fuerte, que no puedo dejarlo ir.

Abro un poquito mi ojo derecho, y él sigue tan prendido entre mis labios, sus ojos están cerrados y él se ve tan hermoso debajo de la lluvia y se ve muy perfecto cuando lo tengo a un centímetro mío.

No quiero desprenderme de este momento, es hermoso y él lo es y yo lo soy, ambos estamos brillando, ambos somos como un Neón.

Y lo que nunca creí es que llegara a ser tan cursi.


	10. Libres, por ahora

Nicholas pega su frente junto a la mía, y con su otra mano- la que no me tiene sujeta- está retirando un poco de cabello que ha caido a mi frente, debo aclarar que está mojado, ambos, nosotros. Sus ojos están muy cerrados, supongo que está aferrándose a esto, a lo que está pasándonos.

"Estuve esperando por sentir esto… por mucho tiempo" declara, después de un largo silencio y a través de su aliento bajo la lluvia.

No sé a lo que se refiere, solo aguardo, me quedo en silencio, nos quedamos en silencio, estoy descifrando lo que acaba de decirme "¿Exactamente, qué?"

Él abre sus ojos y están flechados en los míos. Debo admitir que estoy flechada con él. "Mi primer beso" lo suelta, está siendo sincero y me gusta esa faceta.

Mi sonrisa se ensancha peor que una de guasón, la expresión de él es serena, no sonríe pero mira mi sonrisa. Él es exquisitamente bello.

Le estoy por decir de cuanto me gusta que lo haya compartido conmigo, que también sea su primer beso. Entonces escuchamos aplausos, y sé al instante quien podría ser. Cierro los ojos y lentamente volteo, sin soltar la mano de Nicholas.

_Fearow_

Bajo toda la lluvia de Connecticut, puedo divisar su cabello rubio de nena, él es consciente que es atractivo hasta la medula, realmente él es guapo hasta bajo esta lluvia pero no tanto porque su corazón está podrido- bueno… la de Nicholas está igual pero él tiene esperanzas. – me dan ganas de gritarles, de decirles que ¡Rayos hacen interrumpiendo este momento taaaaan hermoso! ¿Alguien ya no puede molestar en otro horario?

Ranson da un paso adelante, llevándome atrás suyo, ¿Protegiéndome? Aún sigue sosteniendo mi mano y muy fuerte, eso significa que… está ¡Protegiéndome! ¡¿Protegiendome?!

Aun así, no estoy totalmente satisfecha, algo carcome el lugar de punto de insatisfacción, Nicholas me suelta la mano por un instante y da dos pasos directos hacia el rubio interruptor de declaraciones, alza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, "Fearow, déjanos tranquilos" es lo único que le dice, no puedo ver su expresión pero tengo la clara impresión de que no tiene una linda cara.

Fearow mueve su hombro con arrogancia, sobre todo su hablar es con desdén "Oh, Ranson, ¿o prefieres Zeta?" Nicholas hace puños sus manos, Fearow lo nota y entrecierra los ojos "Zeta, no vengo para pelear, bueno… hoy no" deja de mirarlo y su mirada se dirige a la mía, me hiela pero no me congela. Respiro lento pero seguro, Nicholas gira al darse cuenta que me ha dejado sola, sus ojos se abren más sobre el aguacero, es allí donde siento el tirón más fuerte.

El occidental, está tras mío, sosteniendo mi cabello mojado entre sus débiles dedos y el dolor en mi nuca me está matando. Sostiene fuerte mi cabello, mi mirada está neutra, puedo mirar a Nicholas al igual que las gotas caen sin cesar sobre mi rostro. Suspiro fuerte.

"Florcita, déjala" dice Ranson entre dientes.

"¡Eres un id*ota, Zeta!" Ruge a la defensiva, el Occidental.

"Hey, chico, déjanos, por favor" le pido bajo, al occidental, él me sostiene más fuerte, llevándose un brazo atrás de mi espalda, haciéndome sentir más dolor.

"¿Después de hacerme perder mi empleo?" se burla en mi oído, "estaré tan loco si te dejo suelta"

"Florcita, por más que amenaces, no muerdes, eres como el polen, acéptalo" llega la ironía de Ranson, no quisiera reírme pero lo hago y él también empieza a burlarse, el occidental está intimidado, lo siento, pero no lo puedo ver.

"Tu madre era la verdadera florcita, atraía a todo tipo de abeja y lo dejaba posarse en su polen" hincó el Occidental, la sonrisa burlesca de Nicholas se borró y pude ver la cara más dañada de él.

"Te mataré infeliz" Puntuó Nicholas, pero no se abalanzó sobre él, sobre el occidental, no. Parece como si sus pies estuviesen plantados con chicle, contra el pavimento. Él ahora parecía una estatua, él estaba roca.

En esos eternos tres segundos, agradecí que Fearow hablara, porque calmó la tensión y sobre todo calmó al tigre, Nicholas. "¡Todos ya cállense!, incluyéndote Rosa" Ordenó, Wuoh… Wuoh… Wuoh… Detente mundo, ¿A caso le dijo… Rosa? Aguanto la risa y mis labios se agrupan, ahora entiendo porque Zeta le decía Florcita al Occidental, ¡me orino! ¿Se notará si me hago en la lluvia?

Por ese momento, al mirarlo a Nicholas sé que se ha distraído y está mirándome contener la risa, veo un brillo, no sé qué brillo… quizás es un fluorescente dándole brillo a sus pupilas, no lo sé, pero lo siento en mis huesos, ¿o es el frío impregnándose en mí? ¡No lo sé!

Noto que Fearow esquiva a Nicholas, pasándolo, está girándose y veo que tiene un tubo, ahora sí que mi respiración se me corta. ¡Bam! Y el crujido proviene del tubo chocante en las costillas de Ranson, mi mandíbula empieza a temblar.

"¡Nop!" apenas sale un soplido agudo de mis labios.

Ranson, cae contra el pavimento húmedo. Mi respiración está a mil, me estoy desesperando y no me importa si en estos instantes pienso poco, solo quiero estar cerca de él.

Rosa tendrá mi cabello sostenido de mi nuca, pero puedo girarme, con mi codo le doy en la mejilla y él me suelta, con mis dos codos le doy en la parte sensible de sus hombreras, es allí donde está chillando de dolor y cae hacia atrás, maldiciendo y no me importa si se las tiene que cobrar después. Corro frenéticamente hacia Ranson, pero Fearow me lo impide, sosteniéndome con su brazo, apretándome por las caderas con las manos.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, Karma?" ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? Noto que a las duras justas Rosa se acerca a nosotros –aún sigue sin recomponerse del golpazo y ello me da felicidad-, y estoy tratando de hacer todo lo posible para soltarme del agarre fuerte de Fearow, y me es imposible.

Fearow había dejado el tubo en el suelo y ahora Rosa es quien lo tiene en sus manos–Lo ha recogido- y con su parar es una distracción para Fearow, pero sin importarle, con una mano me coge de la nuca y se acerca a mi cuello. ¿A caso está olfateándome?

"¡Muy bien, Zeta, ya la has marcado!" grita para que lo pueda escuchar sobre la lluvia.

Veo como Ranson, desde el suelo nos está mirando y no me gusta la mirada que tiene, sobre todo porque Fearow está en mi cuello. Pero tengo la clara visión de sangre cayendo de su nariz y eso hace que entre en pánico. Me remuevo, y él me sigue sosteniendo fuerte, levanto mi rodilla para darle un buen golpe y nada, lo esquiva. Fearow, me sostiene más fuerte pero esta vez me tiene de los hombros, y solo puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

Visualizo al Occidental acercarse a Ranson, "¡No!" grito, Fearow se distrae un momento pero sigue con su agarre, y Rosa le ha da un golpazo mas con el tubo por la costilla derecha a Ranson, y él gime de dolor, cayendo de costado, "No… Por favor" se agudiza mi voz, vuelvo a mirar a Fearow a los ojos y siento que estoy muy fría –no solo por el agua que está tocando todo mi cuerpo, si no por lo crueles que ellos pueden ser- y reflejo mi frialdad en su mirar, él lo nota y por un instante creo ver disculpas en esos ojos cristalinos, "Fearow… solo… déjalo ir, hazme el daño, pero déjalo" le murmuro, Nicholas ya esta muy golpeado "solo será por esta vez, lo prometo" sigue temblando mi labio, estoy con pequeños sollozos de ver a Ranson en un mal estado, la sangre ya es notable en el pavimento y me es preocupante.

Fearow se aferra a mis ojos y no le parpadeo- aunque es casi imposible no parpadear, puesto que la lluvia no ayuda en nada- es una eternidad cuando deja de apretar mis hombros, siento la liberación, ahora entiendo porque siempre dicen que es un estado libre, así me siento, Ahora, libre.

Solo lo quedo mirando y le doy un pequeño asentimiento, quiero abrazarlo y decirle de mil maneras gracias pero se aparta de mi lado, pongo de lado mi cabeza y lo veo, ya ha seis pasos de mí, vuelvo mi mirar a Ranson, quien yace en el suelo aguado.

Voy corriendo hacia él, y lo que no me percato es de Rosa, quien de la nada, me da en el estómago con el mismo tubo que le dio a Ranson, cuanto me hubiese gustado que su nombre le hiciera juego con su amabilidad. Pero no lo es. Nada lo hace en este tiempo.

Caigo de golpe al suelo, al costado de Nicholas, quien está haciendo todo en su poder para levantarse y a la vez no puede hacer nada. El dolor está matándome y no puedo pensar , solo levanto un poco mi rostro y los veo irse, ambos, como si nada hubiese ocurrido… como si no hubiesen dejado a dos personas mal heridas, como si no tuvieran cargos de conciencia, todo está mal, aquí todo está mal.

Con mi mano derecha toco en donde me ha dado, sé que es inútil porque de todas formas no calmará mi dolor, pero lo hago de todas formas, solo para reconfortarme mentalmente.

"¿Puedes levantarte?" pregunta Nicholas, quien está levantándose

Suelto mi último suspiro y asiento.

"De acuerdo" empieza a cojear, se agacha un poco y me toma del antebrazo, no soy débil pero ahora, sí, me siento débil. "Ponte mis zapatillas" Lo quedo mirando con cara de '¿Ah?' por lo que noté, a él le gustaban las Dc y supongo que no dejaría que nadie más las use. "No preguntes, Karma, solo póntelas"

"No lo haré, yo puedo caminar bien"

"Hazlo," se quita sus zapatillas "no me confío en que tus pies planos sigan tocando la pista mojada"

"Ranson, no quiero"

"No te preocupes por tus tacos, ya están hechos un asco"

"No" le vuelvo a debatir

"¡Vamos, Karma, podrás volver por ellos, solo ponte los malditos Dc y larguémonos de aquí!" explota, no me importa que esté alterado, yo también lo estoy pero por lo que puedo darme cuenta es que a él nadie le ha dado un 'no' como respuesta.

"Oruga, no me quiero poner tus benditos Dc" Con su mano derecha toca su cabello húmedo, está perdiendo la paciencia pero a mí me sobra "¿Tienes pesuña?" Él me mira dos veces, y veo que quiere reírse, "No te atrevas a reírte, ya me ha sucedido y por eso no tomo a la ligera el ponerme el calzado de otro, aparte los tacos son de mi madre y," tomo aire y sigo: "tus zapatillas estarán llenos de agua"

Sé que estoy siendo quisquillosa en un momento así, pero aun así, debo ser cuidadosa con los hongos del pie, "Están húmedos en el exterior"

Respiro hondo y hago lo que me pide, mis pies son más pequeños pero resulta que él no es tan patón como creí que lo era.

"¿Completamente puedes caminar?" me di cuenta que estaba utilizando mal el verbo pero no me dio tiempo o no era el momento como para corregirlo.

"Si, Zeta" Él odia ese apodo por ello lo esconde mucho. Solo me toma más fuerte del brazo para ayudarme a caminar.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunta

"No, me siento como si un camión de basura hubiese pasado por todo mi cuerpo norteamericano" le digo, cuando empezamos a caminar.

"Es porque, basura como Rosa te machacó"

"No hables así del Occidental, solo… que es un poco… tonto, pero si me dices en donde vive, quizá pueda hacer algo" Si, hacer que puedan ir a ayudarlo.

"No me digas que irás a verlo"

"Quizá"

"Ni te atrevas"

"¿Por qué no? Fui a tu casa, ¿cierto?"

"Si, pero mi casa no es como la suya"

"Dime como es, para entender"

"Nació en un Orfanatorio, al cumplir los dieciocho se mudó, pero consiguió trabajo allí mismo, está ayudando a los menores, sobre todo el gobierno lo protege, Irónico ¿Cierto?"

"Todo es irónico en esta vida, Ranson, solamente hay que saber cómo aguantar"

"Lo que digas" se arriesga al hablarme así, lo dejo pasar, pero no lo tolero al mil.

Mi respiración es fuerte, ya el frío está chocándome a potencia, "¿Iremos en tu autito?" clasifico a su Ferrari.

"No," me sostiene fuerte de la cadera, y ambos caminamos, "apostaría toda mi fortuna a que ya se encuentra rayada y hecho una m*rda" dice con asperidad.

Con mi mano suelta, le doy un pequeño golpe en el hombro, "no quiero volver a escucharte decir eso" empiezo a sollozar, no sé, ni porqué estoy llorando, pero… estoy sensible y le echo la culpa a mi Monstruacion. Con toda la lluvia, empiezo a limpiarme las lágrimas o gotas, no sé… "¿Entiendes?" le pregunto

Él me mira a los ojos, y asiente, "De acuerdo, pero… deja de llorar" lo quedo mirando

Me suelto y me limpio las mejillas, caso que por la lluvia siguen húmedas "No estoy llorando, la lluvia lo hace por mi"

Él suelta una sonrisilla, "Últimamente andas bien llorona"

"Lo sé, y ¿Cómo iremos al hospital?"

"te he dicho, que no hay necesidad de ir al médico"

"Pero," lo miro, en su rostro no hay rastro de sangre, pero se ve a simple vista que hemos sido maltratados, más él que yo, "estás muy machacado"

"he recibido peores, Karma Margarita Elvira"

Ruedo los ojos, nadie más a excepción de mi madre, puede llamarme por mi nombre completo. "Mi madre es quien lo utiliza, ¿De acuerdo? Nicky"

Lo sé, estamos en pleno aprieto y estamos volviendo al pleito entre nosotros. Es un delirio. Y ¿pueden creer que lo sé?

Noto su paralización de unos segundos, a lo que se recompone rápidamente, "No me digas así"

"¿Cómo: Nicholas Ranson alias Zeta el ex pandillero o apodo de nena, Nicky?"

"Nadie más que mi madre puede decirme: Nicky, ¿De acuerdo?" ruge, y veo en sus ojos, enojo. Mis ojos se abren de golpe, quiero disculparme pero no se lo puedo ofrecer.

Él no ha hablado de su madre.

Y no me da mucho tiempo en meditar de ese punto, él se encuentra más calmado pero está agitado. "Levanta la mano," lo quedo mirando con cara de estoicismo, y él lo lee y responde mi duda al instante: "Myres debe estar en esta esquina"

Él no puede levantar la mano, una está lastimada- recién lo noto- y la otra se está apoyando en mí, yo tengo una mano libre así que… levanto la suelta.

Al segundo que la levanto, unas luces a mi costado se encienden, volteo un poco mi cabeza y son luces de un carro y debo suponer que es Myres.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece. Veré al malote guardaespaldas, creo que tengo un pequeño enamoramiento con él. No es muy viejo, podría funcionar, nunca en la vida, solamente a mí se me ocurre pensar en el sexy guardaespaldas en momentos como este, debo estar ya loca.

El auto negro se acerca a nosotros, estamos muy pero muy empapados… pero aun así, le hecho una ojeadita a Nicholas y él se ve, tan _papacito_.

¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Myres, es mi punto de visión en toda la lluvia. Baja con un paraguas y hace un gesto de desprecio al vernos hechos un desastre.

"Si llega a quedar sangre en los asientos, prometo comprarte unos nuevos" dice Ranson.

Ah ya, ahora entiendo porque. Quizá Myres ama demasiado a este auto.

"Esta vez, me gustarían unos plomos, joven Ranson" Myres, está ayudando a Ranson a subir al auto. Él no quería soltarse de mí, así que, fui quien lo liberó primero.

"Así será, Myres"

"¿Debería preguntar el motivo del porque hoy está sangrando, joven?"

"No preguntes algo a lo que no vas a tener respuesta" Ranson suelta una fría respuesta sin responder.

Myres me da espacio, y me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a subir. Estoy al lado izquierdo de Ranson, y no entiendo mucho del porqué las personas ricas son de esa forma.

Hay muchas personas pobres, que tienen miles de problemas y son muy amigables hasta con los desconocidos. Pero, los ricos son diferentes.

_Nadie es igual_, me había dicho una vez Olaf.

Myres cerró la puerta y fue corriendo a su posición, arrancó el auto y con ello, escuchamos un solo de piano. Es tan… relajante, pero a veces odio estar por mucho tiempo sin decir nada.

Empiezo a golpear las palmas de mis manos, juntas, en silencio, pareciera que estoy aplaudiendo pero no lo estoy y eso me desestreza.

"No hagas eso" suelta

"No" le respondo de inmediato, "me duele todo el cuerpo y esto me ayuda a relajarme"

Si lo llego a mirar me estresaré más, así que lo prefiero dejar pasar. De la nada, Ranson está en mis piernas, está recostado. ¿Durmiendo?

"Oye…" lo muevo haciendolo saltar con mis piernas, y él no responde.

"Déjame, esto me está ayudando a controlar todo el dolor que tengo" lo dice, acurrucándose más.

Parpadeo fuerte y rápido, esto es desastroso, ¿Cómo no puedo llegar a tener ningún sentimiento por él?

Llegamos a su casa, para esto la lluvia ya ha cesado un poco, solo un poco, pero sigue siendo torrencial.

Myres dice que es muy común en Connecticut, y le creo. Es un estado apartado y pequeño, que está al ser propenso a la oscuridad, como Nicholas, quien está realmente en la oscuridad.

Hemos entrado y Ranson le pide a Myres un informe de quien se encuentra en casa, y este le da uno pero en claves, yo no les entiendo y prefiero no hacerlo.

Estamos en su habitación, y me siento en una silla de su escritorio, estoy temblando pero lo contengo, haciéndolo tener en mi boca, mis dientes hacen todo el sonido que estalla en mi cabeza y sé que nadie lo puede escuchar.

En segundos tengo un trapo en mi hombro, alzo la mirada y veo a Ranson secarse el cabello con una toalla, miro mi hombro y no es un trapo es una toalla, "cúbrete"

Y esa palabra, me hace reflexionar a montón "¿Debo cubrirme de ti?" solo toco la toalla, no la cojo, solo la toco, es suave, y soy consciente que mis palabras son ásperas.

"Debes hacerlo," levanto la mirada, y veo solo oscuridad en su mirada y no me atrevo a inquirir en ello, porque sé que perderé, "Ellos te han marcado y todo lo que necesitas es que te defienda" se ha detenido en secarse, y tiene la toalla en sus manos, abajo.

"¿Tú, defenderme?" suelto un soplido áspero, "Todo lo que he hecho en el día, es defenderte" levanto la voz, poniéndome de pie y estoy temblando, de ira "¿Por qué no te defendiste, Ah?" le grito, necesito que me diga una respuesta para entenderlo.

"porque habrá golpes en esta vida de las cuales no podremos defendernos y solo nos queda mejorar nuestras futuras tácticas, a eso se le llaman: experiencias, mi estimada Ocho"

"Pero… ¡tenías tu arma! Los pudiste espantar… o… no lo sé…" le digo, ya con la voz más seca y más distante, más acongojada.

"No… Karma, debo espantarlos yo mismo, porque sé que puedo ser ese tigre que quiere rugir más fuerte que el león, solo siendo yo" él se acerca más a mí, y solo está a un solo paso de mi nariz.

En este momento, lo único que quiero ver en su rostro es una sonrisa, no lágrimas contenidas, y lo estoy viendo en este momento "¿sabes que estás siendo muy Katty Perry?" le dije golpeándole el brazo, bromeándome con él.

"Y eso que no me has visto a lo Demi Lovato: Ellos hacen eso, porque tienen _miedo _de enfrentar a mi poder interior" pero él no toma mi lado humorístico. "Ocupa este baño, yo iré al del final de pasillo, procura usar agua caliente"

¿Llorar o Reír? Quisiera saberlo, porque estoy muy segura que lágrimas están cayendo por mis mejillas y él solo se pierde entre la oscuridad, se dirige al baño.

Respiro hondo y suelto un suspiro completo, recojo la toalla y la pongo en mi hombro. Es tiempo de una ducha caliente, pero no traje mi celular, no puedo avisarle a mi familia, ellos deben estar como leones y mi madre parecerá una loca, pero no hay nadie aquí. Así que esperaré a Ranson para decirle, pero primero me bañaré, y le pediré que me empreste un teléfono para llamarlos, tampoco tengo en mi punto de visión uno, así que esperaré, tampoco es muy tarde.

Aprieto la toalla en mis manos y voy a tomar una ducha caliente. La obtendré.


	11. Adiós

Me he terminado de bañar, claro, he tenido un rico baño de agua caliente, su baño es muy lujoso, muy pero muy pero muy pituco. Apenas mi baño, tiene una palanca en el inodoro, este tiene como cinco palancas y no sé cuál jalar, pero jalo todas, porque así es mi curiosidad. Debo aceptar, que antes de bañarme, estuve chismeando un poco de su glorioso baño: sus jabones, los shampoos, los exfoliantes y todo lo que rayos haya tenido en su inmenso baño.

Sí, estoy hablando mucho de su baño y nada de un romance juvenil tonto a morir. Lo sé, pero así me gusta a mí, que haiga mucho suspenso en todo. ¿Horrible, cierto?

Después de envolverme en una bata-toalla, claramente masculina, pero blanca, porque me queda grandota. Me detuve porqué sabía exactamente de lo que me había olvidado, la Monstruacioón.

Me rasco la frente, creo que cuando muera debo pedirle a Dios el libro de reclamaciones, las mujeres la sufrimos y es peor si hay un chico con quien nos da vergüenza hablarlo, lo malo es si este es un desconocido.

"Myres" digo en voz alta y solo estoy esperando una respuesta, pero no la obtengo, ¿debo alzar más mi voz? Sí. "¿Myres?" mi voz suena como el canto de Giselle, pero no obtengo respuesta por mi guardaespaldas maduro lindo, nada, "Myres" pareciera que estoy llamando a una ardilla en vez de llamar a un Myres.

Escucho que tocan la puerta, "¿Si?" pregunto, mientras estoy doblando mis piernas, ya estoy teniendo frío.

"¿Por qué estás llamando en la puerta del baño a mi guardaespaldas?" escucho la voz de Ranson, supongo que tiene un enigma y sobre todo, debe estar molesto.

Creo que no debí haber hecho eso. Pero no quiero pasar vergüenza con él.

"Necesito hablar con Myres, no contigo" le digo, me acerco a la puerta. Espero no manchar esta suave toalla masculina.

"No está, dímelo" suspiro y abro una franjita de la puerta.

Y me choco con su mirada, unos suaves chocolates muy profundos, cuyos ojos rápidamente tratan de espiar por la franjita, mi cuerpo. Soy veloz y ubico mi cuerpo más detrás de la puerta, solo dejando mi cabeza en su mira.

"Él es quien me puede ayudar" le susurro

"Yo lo puedo hacer mejor" dice

"No" le cierro la puerta.

Me vuelvo a sentar en el inodoro, esperando. Entonces, escucho que suena un teléfono y me doy cuenta del interlocutor que está al costado del espejo del lavacaras.

Verifico si tiene un identificador y es dentro de la misma casa. Respiro hondo y levanto. "¿Si?"

"Ocho, ¿qué pasa?" escucho su agria voz.

"Solo necesito hablar con Myres" respondo ante su exigencia.

"Karma Lynaw, si no abres esta puerta al conteo de tres, juro que…" está gritando, porque no lo escucho solamente por el interlocutor, si no que a través de la puerta y de una u otra forma me resulta gracioso, pero lo detengo.

"¿O qué?" dejo de lado el interlocutor, para gritar por la puerta.

"¿Qué necesitas de Myres?" hace el cambio audazmente de pregunta.

"De acuerdo," se lo diré y no tendré vergüenza en decírselo, "Monstruacion, ¿recuerdas?"

Habrán sido unos cinco segundos de gran silencio, cuando escucho su respiración a través de esta cosa, "si, lo recuerdo. Mantente allí, ya regreso" y se escucha como cuelga esta cosa.

Y yo también lo hago.

¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas cuando un desconocido está cerca?

Me rasco la cabeza, creo que estoy empezando a tener piojos, creo que cuando llegue a casa, le diré a Sasha que mantenga a sus hijos lejos de los míos. Nope. Sufro de caspa, así que debo hacerme el tratamiento nuevamente.

Y entonces me doy cuenta que… no tengo unas bragas limpias.

Ay, rayos. ¿A quién le pasa solamente esto…? A mí.

Me mantengo en el inodoro, a la espera. Espero y espero y vuelvo a esperar. Y ya me estoy aburriendo.

Siempre cargo mi reloj azul a la muñeca y ahora no lo tengo. Si han pasado cinco minutos pues se me hacen eternos.

Escucho un golpeteo en la puerta. No respondo, pero el del otro lado, pregunta: "¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Lynaw?"

Suspiro fuerte, agradecida, porque no es Ranson. "Lo estoy, Myres. Solo… un inconveniente de mujeres"

"Lo sé, eso pasa siempre con mi hija"

Abro los ojos de golpe, ¿hija? Ya me desilusioné.

"De acuerdo y ¿qué hacemos?" digo

"abra un poco la puerta, por favor"

¿Debo sospechar? ¡Claro que sí! Quizá quieran ultrajarme o que se yo. Ya que no sé a qué se dedica la familia de Ranson.

"Puedes dejarlo allí y yo lo recogeré"

"como usted diga, señorita Lynaw"

Ágilmente me acerco a la puerta, hago nuevamente una franjita y veo una bolsa negra en el suelo. Me arrodillo con rapidez pero tomo precauciones y jalo con mis manos esa bolsa.

Menos mal que no intentaron nada.

"¡Gracias!" abro la bolsa y hay una braga celeste, con toallas higiénicas, _always._

Sonrío, negando la cabeza, negándome a creer que esté pasando esto. Agradezco que la bata no se haya manchado, eso es de la megaonda. Suspiro hondo, estoy lista para salir. Todo en una mujer ya está en orden, osea yo. Cierro la puerta por mi tras, y volteo a ver adelante y lo veo. Llevo una mano a mi corazón, esta vez no es fingido, esta vez es verdad, casi me causa un infarto.

"Me asustaste" dejo ir mi aire

"¿tengo algún parecido al diablo?" pregunta, todo serio.

Lo examino al tris, y si el diablo fuera así de sexy, ¿Quién lo creería? Ranson tiene solo oscuridad que puede dársele una probadita de miel y podrá ver la luz; lleva unos pantalones ligeros plomos y una sudadera blanca que tiene cuello alto, "No, tú eres más atractivo"

Sé que dije algo fuera de mí, pero no hago notar mi propia sorpresa, paso por su costado y él me detiene. "cámbiate" me da una bolsa de papel, es un poco fuerte su golpe, quiero también golpearlo pero dándole en donde le duele, pero no puedo hacer eso, va contra mi moralidad.

Doy la vuelta y entro nuevamente al baño.

Cuando me siento lista, salgo. Llevo abajo una camiseta amplia en el cuello, la cual veo la opción de ponerme encima una sudadera blanca con cuello alto, como la de Ranson y un ligero pantalón celestino. No me visto así para dormir, pero hace frío y me es cómodo. Creo que es de Ranson, porque la sudadera me queda grande y un poco flojo el pantalón.

Levanto el rostro y veo a Nicholas sentado en su enorme cama, lo atrapo mirándome. Debo suponer que efectivamente esta es su ropa, porque me queda mirando con intensidad.

"Le avisé a tu familia que no llegarás a casa"

Asentí, "¿Qué les dijiste?" Pasé mis dedos por mi flequillo que caía por mi frente.

"que íbamos a tener sex* salvaje toda noche"

Dejé en ese instante de jugar con mi flequillo, "¿¡Q… que… que…!?" primero habla el tartamudeo insólito, siguiéndole la histeria, "¿¡estás loco!?" me empiezo a mover de un lugar a otro, mis hermanos deben estar como locos, mi padre ya habrá llegado a casa y debe estar como loco, mi madre debe de estar en shop.

Me muuuuuuuuuuero.

"Necesito hablar con ellos" no le pido, si no, le exijo.

"Como quieras," me deja de mirar, y mira a la puerta derecha, "Myres, haz que hable con su familia"

Volteo y la puerta está cerrada, ya iba a burlarme de su demencia de hablar con una puerta, cuando a los segundos aparece un Myres con un teléfono inalámbrico.

Me lo da y marco el número, reconozco al instante la voz de David "Buenas noches, Familia Lynaw, ¿Quién es?" siempre somos así de perfeccionistas al contestar.

"David, soy yo, Karma" me moví lejos de ambos hombres que me estaban mirando y con ganas de querer escuchar.

"¡Mami es Karma!" grita en el fondo, supongo que ha tratado de tapar el huequillo del teléfono con su mano para poder avisar, sin exito, "¿Dónde estás feíta? ¿Te has dado cuenta que está lloviendo torrencial?"

Rodé los ojos, "soy consciente de eso, David y estoy en casa de Ranson"

"Dime, por favor, que no estás teniendo una noche de locura" su voz es más baja, supongo para que mi familia no lo escuche.

Confirmado, Ranson le dio un derrame cerebral a mi madre.

"Claro que no, ¿cómo te atreves a pensar eso de mí?" estoy furiosa, giro un poco para darle una mala cara a Ranson, quien está divertido mirándome.

Tonto.

"Lo siento, ocho, solo que ese _pequeño levitaciones_ dijo…" silencio por un par de segundos, "puf, no importa lo que haya dicho"

Sonrío "gracias, hermano."

"Aquí te paso con mami" se escucha más distante su voz

"De acuerdo"

"¿Karma, hijita, estás bien?" la preocupada de mi madre

"estoy bien, mami, solo… que no iré hoy, está lloviendo torrencialmente"

"Si, mi pequeña, solo dile a ese desnaturalizado muchacho que mantenga sus manos alejadas de ti, mi Karma" ya me imagino a mi madre, haciendo un drama completo.

Empiezo a reír, y aun que mi madre me llame la atención por burlarme, necesito que él lo escuche y se pregunte qué estoy hablando, "Mami, le patearé los rubís, si lo intenta"

Y volteo a verlo y está cuchichiando con Myres, son peor que la miña-miña.

"Nos vemos mañana mami"

"Está bien, Karma, tu padre confía en ti y todos lo hacemos, solo es preocupación, ¿De acuerdo, linda?"

"Si Mami, lo sé, los amo, voy a colgar" y cuelgo, pongo una parte del telefono en mi frente cerrando los ojos. Volteo y Myres está mirándome, le tiro el teléfono inalámbrico, y lo atrapa. "Gracias"

"Por nada, señorita Lynaw" inclina su cabeza y se retira, cerrando las puertas.

Miro con rabia a Ranson, quiero decirle que es un torpe pero soy pacienciosa con esto y lo dejo pasar "Llamaré a Myres, quizá pueda dormir en un sofá"

"No," se levanta y camina hasta donde me encuentro, "Digo, que…" se toca la nuca "puedes quedarte en mi habitación, juro que no puedo morder" y vuelve su ego, ya me estaba gustando su inseguridad y su inocencia, ¿cómo puede cambiar tan rápido sus papeles?

"Lo sé. Virgen." Muevo mi mano, "Myres debe estar preocupado en dejarte aquí conmigo, quizá yo pueda corromper tu puritana mente" trato de sonar relajada, soy frágil pero aquí sueno áspera y lo necesito, él lo es conmigo y lo que le dijo a mi familia no me gustó, y necesito que lo capte.

Me quito la sudadera-de forma varonil, así que no tengo maquillaje, así que solamente me lo quito de una forma de macho, de espalda a brazos- arruinando mi cabello pero nada de lo que no pueda ser arreglado, ya hace un poco de calor y su cama se ve muy bien proporcionada de fresadas con sábanas.

De acuerdo.

Siempre en las novelas, k-dramas y libros, la chica duerme en la cama del chico y el chico duerme en el sofá o en el suelo y después… será como: cortés y eso por el estilo_. _No lo sé. Esto no es la típica historia de amor.

Es el desamor.

"Allí hay un sofá-cama al costado de mis bebés" dice, mostrándomelo con su dedo gordo con indiferencia.

Aish.

Moco húmedo

Eso se ve incómodo.

"¿Enserio?" pregunto con desazón en mi voz.

"¿Qué esperabas, mi cama?"

Volteo y lo miro, asiento frenéticamente. "Sip" giro nuevamente, examino con mi mirar y veo que los edredones están encima de una almohada.

Pero… ¡Ni siquiera utilizo almohada!

Creo que después de todo, no debí sacar conclusiones anticipadas. Aishg.

Me muerdo la uña, doy unos pasos cerca de ese sofá-cama, tengo que extenderlo. Antes ya he dormido en esos y era cuando nos mudábamos y las camas aún no estaban listas y nos había cogido la noche, así que dormía con los gemelos.

¡Mega incómodo!

Me detengo y tengo la clara sensación de que él está tras mío. Voy a darme la vuelta pero me detengo al hacerlo.

Noto su mano en mi hombro. No está tocando mi piel expuesta, por la manga caída –por el cuello ancho que tiene la camiseta.

Mi respiración se corta. Al instante recuerdo a mi madre, si intenta algo, le pateo los rubís.

Pone sus dedos como pinza sobre la manga caída, arrastra la tela por mi piel hasta mi hombro, donde realmente debe permanecer.

"no dejes que vean los granos de tu espalda" susurra, y su respiración está chocante en el reverso de mi oído.

Allí está, salvando su orgullo y matando el mío.

Dejo ir todo mi aire, debo estar enfada pero es verdad… tengo unos que otros granos.

Ay, por favor, no criticar, ¿Qué adolescente no los tiene?

Yo, pero no son muchos… ¡Deben ver las erupciones de Ariel! Son un mate de risa. ¿Vieron? Los distraje dejando en ridículo a mi hermano.

Soy mala.

"Como si tú no los tuvieras" le digo, giro y le doy una mirada fuerte, él da un paso más, adelante, intimidándome y doy uno atrás.

"Nope, solo lo he visto en ti" y se da la vuelta, está dirigiéndose a su cama.

No me suelo ofender fácilmente, pero esto sí me ofendió. Y tengo que hacer justicia a mis granitos.

Del sofá-cama cojo la almohada, le daré uso, ahora. Lo lanzo, dándole un swing en la cabeza de Ranson. Quien se gira con rapidez y se acerca a toda velocidad, me puse muy seria para que sepa la gravedad y pueda disculparse, pero él se acercaba más y más y más y mucho más, y yo empiezo a dar pasos hacia atrás, cada paso que él da hacia adelante yo las retrocedo.

Choco con una pared, al costado se encuentra la incompleta colección de armas de Nicholas. Miro a ambos lados y él ya está en mi frente, pone sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza con una fuerza que me hace temblar.

Temo, pero no lo hago notar.

"¿Ahora temes de un virgen?" sonó burlón, pero mostró una parte de sus dientes delanteros, la cual me he dado cuenta que no los muestra muy seguido, no son 100% perfectos pero la forma en la que gesticula con los labios y utiliza adecuadamente la forma de hablar, hace que pase de moda tener una dentadura perfecta.

Estoy en una situación crítica y estoy meditando en dentaduras. Si, esta soy yo.

Levanto mi ceja izquierda y hago un movimiento de lado contrario a mis labios con un resoplido, "No"

Antes que él pueda decir algo, pongo ágilmente mis manos en sus antebrazos que aún siguen extendidos contra la pared y a los lados de mi cabeza. Él mira mis movimientos, desprendiéndose de mi mirada, cuando vuelve a mirarme a los ojos, todo su rostro en mi dirección, en mi punto de vista, en mi frente.

Aprovecho y como estoy prendida de sus antebrazos, doy un pequeño salto y le doy un pico-beso.

En ese rebote, vuelvo a mi mismo lugar y él está muy estático, y yo parezco una pequeña niña sonriente.

Mis manos aún siguen aferrándose a sus fuertes brazos, parpadea y ladea un poco su cabeza en confusión o no lo sé muy bien, lo veo debatiéndose con él mismo, por instante creo que lo desestabilicé, pero muestra una postura fuerte y dice: "¿Qué significa eso?"

"¿Esto?" y otra vez, soy más rápida y me aferro más fuerte de sus brazos con mis manos y doy un pequeño brinco, haciendo que se rocen nuestros labios, y vuelvo a pisar la alfombra bajo mis pies, "Significa que debo ir a dormir" me escabullo rápidamente, él aún sigue en estado de shop, y aprovecho eso, para escapar por su costado, evitando sus brazos que se cerraron cuando escapaba de ese rincón.

L. .O

Doy paso firme y me dirijo a la cama de Ranson. Levanto una esquina de edredones, y me siento en la cama.

Es muuuuuuuuuy suavecita. Mi cuerpo necesita algo así.

Cierro los ojos, cruzo los brazos y agacho la cabeza; empiezo a orar.

Termino de hacerlo y me tiro hacia atrás, mi espalda me da una aprobación, le gusta la suavidad de esta cama.

"Disfrútalo, son plumas de ganso" me dice Ranson, quien está a la otra esquina de la cama, parte derecha.

Pobres aves.

Como si él hubiese leído mi mente, dice: "despreocúpate, me aseguré que estén muertas antes de quitárselas"

"eso es peor" le digo con horror, ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?

"Sin esas aves muertas, no estarías disfrutando de mi cama, ahora" señala con su indice la cama

Me cubro todo el cuerpo, no quiero tener una conversación de esto, pero definitivamente va a ir en mi blog de las pobres aves. Mi cuerpo está de frente, porque quiero que mis riñones también descansen, no debo de ser abusiva con ellos, pues, han tenido un día pésimo.

Siento un peso en la cama. Cierro fuerte los ojos y me imagino que estoy en la punta de la estatua de la Libertad, y grito: ¡Por los dolorosos golpes con una piña!

Abro uno de mis ojos, quito lento los edredones de mi cara, y veo a Nicholas a mi costado.

En. La. Cama.

Aish. "Creí que ibas a dormir en el sofá-cama" hablo bajito

"Después de todo, pagué por esta cama" dice volteándose y pillándome mirarlo.

Me tapo el rostro, y me volteo, si intenta algo le haré ver estrellas. "¿Por qué me aguantas?" sale de mi boca una pregunta que he querido una respuesta de él, desde que nos conocimos, desde que me invitó a salir.

"¿Por qué lo haces tú conmigo?"

"Yo hice la pregunta" acuso

"Yo la pensé primero" rebate

Ruedo los ojos y pregunto otra, "¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?"

"Si sabías que era una cita, ¿Por qué aceptaste?"

Me atrapó, ni yo misma sé porque acepte. "Responde una y yo otra"

Me destapo, tomo aire fuerte- porque ya me estaba quedando sin él – y boto un poco de mi cabello sobre la almohada.

"Esta mañana cuando estaba cepillando mis dientes, me di cuenta que en la pasta dental venía adherido un cepillo, como oferta, y me di cuenta que necesitaba estar adherido a alguien con quien pueda sentir ser feliz y no a alguien quien me haga sentir la peor m*rda en el mundo… " Veo como pone sus brazos abajo de su cabeza, "y cuando decidiste ayudarme sin importar quien fuera, te vi y allí… fue cuando," voltea un poco con ayuda de su brazo y me mira a los ojos, "me sentí como ese cepillo, necesitando adherirme a alguien que esté dispuesta a incluir su vida y no estoy profesando un barato amor de un día por ti, estoy profesando el Neón que vi en ti"

Nuevamente, ¿Llorar o reír?

Una vez, Aarón me dijo: No siempre dejes que mande tu corazón, también debes utilizar la cabeza, porque casi pierdo a Nefi tan solo por tener fuertes sentimientos.

Pero, ¿Yo a quién perdería?

Muerdo el rincón de mi labio superior, "No debes aferrarte a alguien, solo a ti, tú eres tu propia cordura"

Yo lo sé, por eso se lo digo. Sigo en el proceso de amarme, y aún no puedo profesar amar a alguien, porque aún dudo del amor que me tengo, a mí misma.

"Lo sé," vuelve a su posición anterior, "me aferré a alguien y terminé hecho m*rda, y sé que eres especial, por eso te invité a salir, tu personalidad me pareció un misterio"

"¿ya no lo es?"

"Ajá" se acomoda, deja caer su brazo izquierdo y queda de una forma más relajada, "pero, lo que me parece un misterio es… tu mente, tu forma de pensar y es por eso que seguiremos viéndonos"

"No me libraré de ti, ¿cierto?" muevo mi mano como un gesto estimulante a algo gracioso.

"Así es, ahora confiesa"

"Ah, bueno… es un poco difícil y no lo voy a decir así como así del segundo y mucho menos en el tartamudeo"

"Tenemos toda la noche"

"la tenemos y…"

Mi respuesta es: quiero que formes parte de una familia, mi familia.

"dime una canción" interpone

"¿Ah?"

"Vamos, feíta, dime una canción"

"Ahora no tengo ninguna en la mente" digo lo que pienso

"¿Un virgen te dejó sin habla, eh?" me somete a burla

"¿quieres otro almohadazo, eh? Recuerda que estás a cara libre" me apoyo contra mi codo, fingiendo coger una almohada rechoncha de mi cabecera.

"Lo que quiero es otro beso," parpadeo y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre la cama, dejando de lado a la almohada, interponiéndola entre nosotros, "Nunca confesé mi virginidad, y lo que quiero es verme en tus ojos"

Debo ignorar estos comentarios, me hacen daño, me ilusionan y no quiero desilusionarme a la semana de él, "¿Crees que es malo ser virgen? Bueno… me refiero en un hombre, sobre todo en ti"

"Detengan el mundo, ¿vamos a hablar de la sexualidad?" se empieza a burlar pero al instante se detiene, "Tengo veintiún años y eso no está permitido en ninguna regla varonil"

"¿Quién lo dice? ¿Cuáles reglas? ¿Quién hace esas reglas, otro macho? Ay por favor…" despotrico, silencio rápido, "Espera… ¿tienes veintiuno?"

"Sip"

"¿enserio?" no lo parece

"¿desilusionada?"

"Debo estarlo"

"lo entiendo. Aún no me has dicho"

"¿Qué?"

"una canción"

"tú di una"

Él suspira hondo, "de acuerdo" se inclina y veo que coje algo de la mesita de noche, se apagan las luces.

Oh, es un controlador.

Presiona unos botones más y se vuelve a recostar, con su brazo derecho bajo la nuca

"_demons_" lo dice con voz alta.

Y la música invade a la habitación.

¿Enserio? Es taaaaaan rico que tiene un estéreo personalizado.

¡Por los Neones que vio en mí!

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get to close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you may_

_'cause say it's up to fade_

_It's volve in my in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_You eyes they shine so bright_

_I wanna see that light_

_I can't scape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

Suspiro fuerte al escucharlo cantar el estribillo de la canción, ¿tan difícil es ser un rico?

Creo que odio no entenderlo, porque siento que soy una insensible al serle indiferente.

"¿Estás durmiendo?"

"Nope"

"¿sabes de que tengo ganas?" sigo mirando al techo.

"Nope"

"De ti" tardo un momento en procesar lo que me ha dicho.

Y volteo a verlo, y él se encuentra mirándome, "Necesito besarte" confiesa, y al instante me pongo roja, "Pero, ¿juras que no intentarás nada más?"

Pensé que se iba a reír o a comentar algo por el estilo de una burla, pero no. Esta serio y se acerca sigilosamente, como un león, me da miedo pero siento que soy su sirena, soy la que lo atrapa fácilmente.

Mientras sigue sonando la canción, él hábilmente pone su mano en mi mandíbula y se apega un poco más a mí, débilmente y dudosamente, pero lo hace.

Sus dedos, ahora, solo rozan mi mandíbula. Me levanto un poco, pero aun así, sus dedos siguen allí. Se apega un poco más y cierro los ojos cuando lo noto en sus ojos, haber tomado la decisión de que es tiempo de ser poderosos.

Y siento sus labios.

Todo de él es duro, como lo de macho alfa, pero sus labios son suaves y están en mi frente. Eso es lo que más me sorprende, creí que me iba a besar en los labios, pero sus labios están ocupados con mi frente.

Abro un poco mis ojos y noto su barbilla.

Suelta un suspiro y lo hago también. Ranson, ahora, siento que posa la punta de su nariz en mi frente y eso me hace quitar la respiración. No entiendo por qué. Siento que han pasado horas, la suavidad de su piel la siento cuando empieza a descender lentamente por el costado de mi nariz, chocando con la suya y estoy siendo irreflexiva sobre ello, sigue conteniendo su lentitud a mil en mí. Sus labios están cerca de los míos, y siento chocar su respiración en mi mejilla, sobre todo noto sus labios cerrados al igual que sus ojos.

Claro pi, por eso que noto todo. Duh.

"Tengo algo que decirte, Ocho" dijo bajo, asegurándose que de todos modos lo llegue a escuchar, claro, estamos juntos.

"mhum?" era lo único que podía decir, porque estaba en plena detención gracias a su aroma.

"Despierta" dijo, y fruncí el ceño.

Parpadeé y él desaparecía, hasta que establecí bien mis ojos en un solo punto. Blanco.

Me dolía la cabeza, volví a parpadear, ahora no era por tratar de entender lo que Ranson me había dicho, si no, a lo del porque mis parpados estaban pesados y no podía mantener mi mirada fija, pero cuando la tuve establecida. Me di cuenta que era un sueño.

Un bendito sueño.

De igual forma, miré a mi costado y él no estaba, solo estaba yo, en medio de la cama, sola. Me senté, hice una pequeña oración de agradecimiento y empecé a mirar a los lados.

Olí eso, esa pestilencia que odio, cigarro.

¿Quién fuma por la mañana?

Seguía mirando a los lados y sentí un pequeño airecito, miré lo que llevaba puesto y noté que tenía un bivirí femenino, muy apegado a mi cuerpo, se notaba mi pecho. Instantáneamente hice una cruz sobre ellos. Levanté un poco el edredón y noté que estaba en un pantalón celestino.

Fiiiiiiiiiiu…

Por lo menos, no me han robado mis órganos.

Ahora me siento mejor, pero aun así, no era la misma camiseta con la que me había acostado, y... ¡Detengan la bomba nuclear!

¿Toda su declaración fue irreal? ¿Fue producto de mi imaginación? o... ¿simplemente... ocurrió?

Y no puedo preguntárselo, me pondría demasiado roja si lo llegara a hacer.

La puerta grande, se abre y por un momento creo que es él, pero un hombre no muy obeso con gafas de color canela, no tan alto pero si con cabello negro y muy bien vestido, entra. No da pasos, si no, son zancadas. Cuando me ve se detiene de golpe y mira a una dirección a un par de metros a la izquierda.

"¿Ha cuantas piensas seguir trayendo a tu alcoba?" parece fastidiado y sigue mirando a cuya dirección, volteo a ver a quien se está dirigiendo, noto a Ranson, quien está sentado -un pie doblado y otro extendido- pegando su espalda a la pared, su mirada se posa en mí, y bajo la mirada.

Este debe ser el ogro. Creo.

"Jerry, deja eso, tenemos que hablar" señaló con su dedo y se giró, se detuvo antes de salir, lo vio a él y me vio, "asegúrate de no quedar embarazada, no nos haremos responsables de un bastardo" y se giró, cuando estaba en medio de la salida, volvió a pronunciar "apresúrate, es urgente" lo perdi de vista

"Tómese su tiempo, Joven, su padre aún tiene que desayunar" dijo Myres, cerrando ambas puertas.

Cuando se cerraron, me levanté de la cama con rapidez.

No debí de haberme quedado aquí. Debí haber pedido que vinieran por mí. A caso, Ranson- Nicholas- Zeta, Pequeño Levitaciones- Jerry, ¿Me había mentido?

"En aquella silla, se encuentra tu vestido perfectamente saludable, Myres se encargó de ese asunto, te pediría que le agradezcas antes que te vayas"

Me dirigí a aquella silla señalada. Allí estaba mi vestido para la cita que recordaré por años y que odiaré de haber tomado la decisión de haberme acercado a él.

Me dirigí al baño y lo miré un poco de reojo, donde él se encontraba sentado era en una ventana muy grande y estaba abierta, el aire era fresco en este momento. De todas formas no me importó y entré a cambiarme.

Cuando salí, no solo me iba a ir, si no, salí con una decisión. Dejarle en claro que fue agradable pasar tiempo con él y me iría. Así no le dejo un hueco y no me dejo un mal recuerdo de esto.

"Myres está afuera, esperándote"

"Gracias" no me atreví a decir lo del agradecimiento extendido, no funciono con el orgullo pero sé que no debo dar agradeciendo extendido cuando no lo llegan a necesitar.

Volteé y empecé a caminar, "¿Karma?" me detuvo su voz, giré y lo miré a los ojos, él miró a otro lugar "será una ida sin retorno" parpadeé muchas veces para poder captar bien a lo que se refería, "eso me complacería"

Aprieto los dientes, y debo suponer que mi mandíbula está por quebrarse, y cierto, no aguanto y le digo: "¿Me debe importar, eh? ¿A caso debo estar retribuida con un mentiroso de dudoso decoro?"

Y vi sus bellos ojos chocolates, volverse negros, y ya había visto ese color en él. "Acusas sin preguntar, y prefiero que por el momento estés lejos de mi vista"

Aspiré con cólera y giré, tan airadamente que pude sentir mi cabello levantarse en el giro que hice. Caminé firme hacia la puerta, sin retroceder o quedarme. Si quería mantenerme lejos de su vista, se lo iba a conceder.

Abrí una de las puertas y Myres, agacho su cabeza en son de saludo. "¿Lista, señorita Lynaw?"

"Así parece, Myres. Necesito salir lo más antes posible de aquí"

Myres puso un brazo en su pectoral y con su otro brazo me señaló el camino con dirección al garaje de esta casa.

Cuando salga me sentiré muy feliz de haberlo hecho, pero muy destrozada por haber dejado mis sueños en la deriva.

Myres me ayudó a subir al automóvil, me encontraba en la parte posterior. Arrancó el auto, y nos empezamos a alejar de la casa, la pude ver más y más y más lejos... y punzadas de alivio con dolor aterrizaban en mi corazón.

"disculpe al señor Ranson, se pone de ese estado cuando tiene que viajar al extranjero"

"No debes disculparte por alguien, eso me da a entender que el ogro no se llegará a disculpar, nunca"

"sabias palabras, señorita Lynaw"

"eso aprendo de mis alborotadores hermanos"

Noto por el espejillo delantero que él me mira y sonríe, deja de hacerlo al seguir poniendo su mirada a la carretera, "a quien debe disculpar es al Joven Ranson"

"Myres, no te disculpes por alguien quien dice sus palabras con rigor y menos debes disculparte por aquel que pueda herir sentimientos"

"Si me permite decirle, la intención del Joven Ranson, no es herirla, es mantenerla lejos, él tiene sus propios problemas y medita mucho de ello, ha entrado usted a su vida y él está confundido, nunca ha llevado a su cama a una mujer, si me lo permite, daría todo a que el señor Ranson, le sorprendió verla allí"

"No lo entiendo, Myres"

"No es entender, señorita Lynaw, es creer"

"Solo necesito que responda una pregunta y podrá ser salvo"

"pregunte, yo estoy dispuesto a contestar, todo por salvar lo que usted tiene con el Joven"

"¿Ranson es pudoroso?"

"Él ha tenido a muchas mujeres en su vida, eso debe tener en cuenta, a ninguna le ha permitido dormir en su cama"

Allí cayó el guante, "¿Entonces… no estuvieron en su cama, pero… estuvieron con él en otra habitación?"

"me callo porque soy un lacayo" dijo rápido Myres.

"No. Dijiste que querías salvar esto y necesito saber, necesito hacer que duela menos su despedida"


End file.
